HVNL
by Hellfire17
Summary: Cast through the Veil as an infant Harry Potter lands in the world of remnant and is found by team STRQ he is taken by them drawing the attention many both good and bad of with his ability to control the creatures of Grimm. will take place during RWBY TV series. formerly called HPRN.
1. The-Boy-Who-Lived And The Veil Of Death

"Madam Pomfrey is there anything wrong with him?" Dumbledore asked as an infant Harry Potter played in a crib that Dumbledore had quickly conjured upon enter the infirmary. Dumbledore himself had cheeked over the wizarding world's newest celebrity but he may have had qualifications as a battlefield medic Madam Pomfrey was one of the best in the world. If there was one good thing about the purebloods sense of self importance it was that they refused to have their children have anything but the best.

"Physically he is completely fine." Madam Pomfrey said still waving her wand over the child. "Better than fine in fact his immune system is like that of a full grown wizard. I have never seen anything like it in all my years."

"But…" Dumbledore continued expecting a negative because sadly there always was one.

"But there seems to be some kind of leach on his magic and nothing I do seems to have any real effect on the thing." She said glaring at the scar, merely for being something she could not heal.

Dumbledore frowned it seems his hypothesis was Voldemort had created horcruxes and was one. His grip around the elder wand tightened and he was sure if it was any other wand it would have been shattered, another life ruined by young Riddle even in defeat he ruined people's lives.

A flash of fire and a trill pushed away his despair and announce the arrival of his trusted familiar. "Yes Fawkes your right, I must still try." Dumbledore seemed to stand up straighter an effect Pomfrey had noticed happened whenever Fawkes was nearby. "Madam Pomfrey I recomend you stand back." Quickly following his instruction she went to the other end of the hospital wing and set up several normally meant to protect patients on herself, Dumbledore had a masterful control over his magic so much so that many doubted he had a limit in power, if he said to stand back then he must be about preform some truly dangerous magic.

" **Akátharto Pnévma Me To Paidí Sas Petáxei éxo me to fos tis poulí tis anagénnisis."** Madam Pomfrey watched in shock as Dumbledore encased the young Potter heir in a cradle of fire that seemed alive. It was only her great faith in the man that stopped her from interfering. Suddenly Fawkes started to sing flying around the cradle of fire causing the fire to rise turning into a tornado and incase Dumbledore as well. Unable to see anymore, she had no idea what was going on and would not find out for half an hour.

Within the tornado of fire fawkes had landed right on top of where young Harry sat and start to cry into the scar causing a visible shadow of darkness to attack the bird. But the bird's own fire was enough to hold back the vile magic. Back and forth it went, for how long Dumbledore did not know all he was focus on was saving this young child. But throughout the fight it was clear the phoenix was losing ground and fragment of Voldemort was just too powerful, too firmly rooted, they may have weakened it's hold but it would take the blood wards he had planned to set up that would hold it back. When the flames finally dropped he saw that the hospital wing had gained some new occupant. "Minister." Dumbledore greeted the minister who had brought along several aurors. "Shall we take this up to my office?" The headmaster asked as if he had not just used more power than everyone in the room combined times a hundred.

* * *

Once they were up in the office Dumbledore took a seat as well as conjured several for the aurors. "Now," he said grabbing a sweet from his bowl. "How may I help you today?"

"What was that." She asked with slight shaking in her voice. It was not often one saw such a display of power. "What did you do down there?"

"Nothing minister I was just purging the remains of the killing curse from young Mr. Potter's scar." Bagnold thought about it for a moment and decided that Dumbledore must have been telling the truth after all while else would Fawkes be involved. "Now I doubt you and your companions came here just to visit your old alumni?"

The minister gave a tight smile. "No Dumbledore we did not we came here to take Mr. Potter to the wizengamot to decided where he should be placed."

Dumbledore's kind twinkling eyes lost some of their shine. "That is not necessary he still has living family."

"What do mean." The minister asked confused. "All the direct relations of James Potter have passed."

"Who ever said anything about James?" Dumbledore asked his twinkle getting brighter, the minister swore that thing was alive.

"You plan to put him with muggles?" Minister Bagnold asked incredulously.

"Why of course they are his family and last I checked the ministry had no right to interfere in familial placements unless there were signs of neglect or abuse."

One of the aurors still objected. "But he is the boy-who-lived-"

"While his parents died." Dumbledore interrupted his tone turning noticeably colder. "The protection that I can place while and only while he is with his family are far greater than anything the ministry could set up. Now if that is all you should leave."

"You can't place him with filthy muggles!" An auror finally shouted before he paled Dumbledore's kind if slightly forced smile had disappeared.

"Mr. Sletezing I recomend you do not use such slurs in my school as such bigotry will not be tolerated." The auror gave a scared nod as Dumbledore magical power bared down on him making him feel insignificant.

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering was heard and Dumbledore stood up and rushed out the door with speed that belied his age. "Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" the minister called rushing after him. "What was that?"

"That was the sound of the protective wards around Mr. Potter shattering." Everyone there paled considerably if someone got their hands on the boy-who-lived then- well many people want to study how he survived the killing curse and many of those ways were quite dangerous to the patient.

Bursting to the hospital wing they saw the room look like a tornado had went through and on the ground bleeding out was Madam Pomfrey but it seemed she did not go down without a fight. "Amelia keep watch over her do what you can!" she nodded and immediately started waving her wand over the downed witch.

With Madam Pomfrey taken care of the rest of the group rushed out of the room. "Where would they go to escape." The minister asked Dumbledore the one who would know the school best.

"I do not know," the headmaster confessed. "They can not leave, the wards are in full lockdown not even the secret entrances would work." A rarely used feature as it was a major stress of the old ward system of the castle but incredibly powerful none the less.

"What about the floo network." One of the aurors asked causing Dumbledore to freeze and immediately turn on his heel and rush in the other direction.

"But Dumbledore the only active connection to Hogwarts is the Ministry and that leads straight to the department of mysteries."

"And what is in the department of mysteries?" Dumbledore asked rushing through the halls not looking behind him as he pressed a certain stone causing a tunnel to appear. "Something that has never failed to do what it is supposed to?"

"The veil.." The minister mutter before she picked up the pace and started rush towards the upcoming room. Despite the kidnapper having several minutes on them they got there mere moments after him. "Ministry Department of Mysteries access code 'dark that consumes the light'." As green flames licked the body of the criminal he started to laugh. "The dark lord may have fallen but he vanquisher will not survive either!" With that said he vanished.

Dumbledore rushed forward grabbing a handful of floo powder he threw it in but instead of walking through he spoke into the fire. "Wizengamot override redirect Auror Headquarters access code bumblebee!" the flames flash green once more before turning back to normal. Grabbing another handful he threw it into the fire and this time he did step through. "Ministry Department of law enforcement access code hunter!" Dumbledore vanished in flash of green stepping out of the fire he saw the entire area was in a state of panic. Criminals running free, several recently arrested death eaters but the most surprising part was Sirius Black fighting alongside the aurors taking charge and leading them against the death eaters many aurors falling into line with his orders, the years on the battlefield with him made them seem to forget his betrayal of the Potters.

"Give me back my godson!" He roared using a powerful and most likely not the lightest of curses to blast a hole through the herd of criminals possible killing some in the process. Dumbledore would have questioned him but now was not the time to do so.

"Dumbledore," Sirius began as the two of them rushed down the hall chasing after the man with the Potter Family's heir. "Want to tell me how in Merlin's name that son of my mother got his hand on my godson?!"

"I do not know," Dumbledore answered his eyes cold as ice the ever present twinkle gone completely. "But I intend to find out." Sirius shivered slightly at the cold tone of the headmaster one would never that the kindly old man who offered his students sweets was the same as this man.

Reaching the Department of Mysteries they arrived at the same time as several other unspeakables. "Dumbledore what is going on?"

"I'm afraid Mr. Ashwood that someone has kidnapped young Mr. Potter for his part in the defeat of Voldemort." The unspeakable did not even seem surprised that Dumbledore knew his name but he did flinch at the mention of Voldemort's name and any other time Dumbledore would have scolded him on that as fear of the name only gave him more power but right now there were more important things to deal with.

"Any idea where he is heading?"

"The veil." Was Dumbledore's only reply. Eyes widening Ashwood quickly waved his wand a one of the many doors causing all but five to vanish he then strode through the third one with Dumbledore and Sirius following behind. They fell through the air only to stop inches above the ground, Dumbledore was moving before they had even touched the ground already several feet ahead of the before they had even started moving.

Stopping in front of the veil his eyes narrowed and flashed with barely contained power. "Mr. Rookwood I appreciate it if you were to hand over young Mr. Potter."

The man gave a crazed laugh. "Sure just catch." Turning around he tossed the young child at the veil.

" _Arresto momento!"_ Sirius yelled slightly panicked as Harry stopped mere inches away from the veil. At the same moment Sirius saved Harry, Dumbledore bound Rookwood. He turned to Unspeakable Ashwood.

"Get aurors down here now!" He order still tense ready for an attack at any moment. But that momentary distraction was enough Dumbledore may have enchanted the ropes binding Rookwood to be uncuttable Rookwood himself was not. Slicing off his own arm with a hidden dagger he jumped up and tackled the still floating baby into the veil laughing all the way even as he himself fell through.

HARRY! Sirius yelled dropping to his knees in shock once more he had failed.

The repercussions of this would be felt for years a death eater killing the boy-who-lived caused a massive uproar among the civilian population causing it to be much harder for death eaters to get off all but the richest were caught and thrown into jail. Sirius got the trial he never would have gotten otherwise and a thorough magical scan done by Dumbledore himself showed that while yes he was once the secret keeper it had been changed several weeks ago.

* * *

2 months after Sirius' trial he was still moping in his home he had not left for since he had be let go. Hearing a knock on his door he knew immediately who it was after he had made it clear within the first two days of his release that he was not doing an interview, the only people to visit him were Remus and Dumbledore and considering it was a full moon tonight he doubted it was Remus. "Look Dumbledore I told you before I just want to be left alone."

The headmaster stood there with a smile on his face a true smile one he had not worn in years and despite the fact he had seemed to age decades after the loss of Harry he now looked younger than he ever had before. Opening his mouth he said the words that would shake the wizarding world to it's core. "He's alive!"

* * *

Qrow flew through the air in the form of his namesake there was a massive increase in the area for number of grimm and his team had been the closest. Landing he transformed just as his feet touched the ground. "Taiyang you sure we are supposed to be here there has been a single grimm for miles?"

"What that's impossible." He said disbelieve checking the scanner once more. "You should be right on top of it."

He spun around in a circle throwing his arms in the air. "Well I'm not see any….." He trailed off.

"Qrow? Qrow!"

"I think we are going to need a bigger team." He said taking a long sip from his flask because God damn that was a lot of grimm. He looked down at the valley below filled to the brim with the monsters of Remnant. And he saw something caught his eye. "No way." Pulling out a small telescope he looked through it seeing that he wasn't hallucinating. "Guys there is a baby down there."

* * *

 **Done i know i shouldn't start yet another story but well i write for me i love feedback both good and bad as long as it is constructive but i do this for me in the end because i enjoy it this is why my updating schedule is so wonky it is whatever i want it to be through i do try and keep a pattern**

 **Cast through the Veil as an infant Harry Potter lands in the world of remnant found by team STRQ he is taken by them drawing the attention many both good and bad of with his ability to control the creatures of Grimm.**


	2. From Ashes to Ashes from Dust to Dust

"What?!" Taiyang asked skeptically. "Are you sure you're not just drunk?" he asked no Grimm would ever leave a human alive regardless of it's age.

"Yes I'm drunk, I'm always drunk but there is definitely a kid down there, look." pressing several buttons on his telescope he sent a live feed to his team.

"By Monty." Taiyang muttered there in the middle of the largest group of Grimm he had ever seen was a small sleeping child. Seeing something on the infant Taiyang zoomed in.

"What is it Tai?"

"There is something written on his blanket."

"What does it say."

"Give me a second you lazy drunk." Qrow responded to that by taking another swig from his flask despite know that Taiyang could not see him. "I can't read it. It's too far away. Can you get closer?"

"Get closer to the largest gathering of Grimm I have seen? Sure no problem." Qrow responded rhetorically. "Would you like me to fix the moon while I'm at it?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

Qrow rolled his eyes at his teammates sarcasm. "Look I'm coming back to camp make some food."

Taiyang snorted. "Make it yourself."

"Not for me, for the kid who knows how long he has been down there." Turning back into a crow Qrow flew to camp. Landing he saw Summer had just finished mashing up several berries and was placing them in a small jar.

"How are you supposed to feed him? If you turn into a human the Grimm will kill you."

"Just tie the damn thing to my leg already." he said turning back into a crow just as Summer's hand came up to slap him.

She sighed. "You better not use that language around Ruby and Yang." she warned with a small glare as she tied the jar to his leg. The crow just seemed to laugh as Summer trying to look intimidating was just too adorable. She just huffed crossing her arms as Qrow flew off.

* * *

Landing in front of the kid he was on the edge of a panic attack, even though he knew that the Grimm could not sense him. Years of training made difficult to not panic or flee. Using his claws to cut the rope of his leg he then spent several minutes opening the jar something that was not at all helped by the baby constantly trying to grab his wings and he was sure that if his sister could see she would never stop laughing. Then picking up the lid with his beak he slowly scooped up a small amount of the jam and held up to the baby's mouth and for once a baby's tendency to put everything in their mouth helped him here as baby quickly ate all the food. Once the baby was done eating it giggled and rolled around for a little before it went back to sleep. Picking up the jar with his claws Qrow flew back to base. Landing he flopped on his back to the ground as soon as he was human again. "Summer I have newfound respect for you dealing with children so easily."

Summer laughed. "Not as easy as you thought."

"Kid kept trying to grab my wings. What is it with kids and my wings." Summer started giggling because Ruby and Yang were the exact same way. "But the weird thing was that he did not stink."

Summer shot him a strange look. "What do mean?"

I mean I have been around Ruby and Yang long even as a crow to know what a dirty diaper smells like and the kid was clean."

Summer hummed at that, it was a good point toddlers could not go that long with pooping their body was unable to control themselves to that extent. For the next few days thing continued in that manner Qrow would take food to the kid feed him and come back. Then Qrow made the mistake of trying to move the kid after a week of no decrease in Grimm activity and it was decided that they could not wait anymore. They did not know how much longer what made the kid invisible to the Grimm would last.

Flying into the valley Qrow landed front of the kid looking around he made sure it was safe before using his claws to dig into the blanket that had been keeping the kid warm, he noted that despite the fact the area was filthy and babies were not known to be clean eaters there was barely speck of dirt on it hell the only damage to the whole thing seemed to be the name as the last part of it had been burned off all he could read was Harry.J.- but the last bit was burned. Flapping his wings Qrow slowly lifted into the air, careful given the package he was carrying. Keeping low to the ground as the crow did not have the strength fly up into the clouds with all the weight it was carrying, it started to encounter problems when a large nevermore landing causing the earth to shake and the infant to cry the loud noise scaring him. The dust flying through the air caused Qrow to be pushed off course quickly flapping his wing in a force of habit he used Aura to steady himself. That proved to be a near lethal mistake as soon as the Grimm felt his aura they attacked him slashing at him. dropping the baby onto the lucky soft grass below the bird quickly tried to flee. But not before he was slashed on the side by a Beowulf.

Flying as fast as he could back to camp turned into a human before crashing into the ground. "QROW!" Taiyang yelled upon seeing his downed teammate, rushing up to him. He immediately started looking for his wounds, seeing a large gash on his side he called out for his wife. "Summer! Bring the med kit!" the young mother had more than enough experience in the field to know not to do dily daly.

Rushing up to her teammates she gasped when she saw the gaping wound in his side, "What happened?" she asked worry welling up in her.

"I was stupid got knocked off course and used my aura to get me back on track." Summer then realized what must have happened while he may have been invisible as a crow Grimm could still sense aura and when he actively used it, the Grimm would attack him.

"How is the baby did he get hurt?"

Qrow let out a pained chuckle. "Well for one I finally found out his name it's Harry and Yes he is fine, kid landed on a patch soft grass i doubt he has more than a small boo boo."

She sighed in relief before frowning. "You won't be able to move for a few days and even then nothing to strenuous which includes transforming."

"But what about the kid?" He immediately objected, not willing to leave the kid there if no other reason then he would starve.

"Don't worry we will think of something, now rest." She ordered pointing towards his tent.

* * *

The next few days were spent with Qrow doing his best to recover as fast a possible while Summer and Taiyang tried to figure out a way to get the now named Harry out of the valley of Grimm. Checking the camera that had been set up to monitor the Grimm, summer immediately called out in anger. "QROW!"

To her surprise she got an answer. "What did I do this time?" he asked exiting the tent where as he put it was being held prisoner.

Summer gaped at him before turning back to the camera. "Wait if you are here than who's down there?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Qrow questioning his teammates mental health before freezing as he saw what she was talking about. There on the screen was a crow the same size as his feeding berries to the young child. "Who the hell is that?"

"I thought it was you!"

"Well clearly not I'm right here!"

"I know that now!" this was scene Taiyang saw on leaving his own tent.

"What the hell is going on!" he interrupted stopping the argument in its tracks.

"That!" they both said at once pointing at the monitor which still showed the small bird taking care of Harry.

Tai's eyes widened and he ran up to the scene checking over the equipment several times. "It's working fine so where the hell did that bird come from?"

"I don't know but let's check." rewinding the video fed for several seconds he stopped when the crow had finally vanished clicking play they watched as young Harry looked to the sky clearly expecting Qrow to show up, something that made him grimace in shame as he had not come and the kid was lucky to be alive. Eventually the child started to cry and yet even through his tears and the distance between him and the camera they could see his eyes start to glow and the dirt around him start to swirl they watched in shock as the dust slowly turned into a crow that looked similar to Qrow's own animal form. The crow seemed to look around for a little most likely dealing with the fact that it existed! Before flying off it returned several minutes later with a bundle of berries in claw pulling one off the bunch with it's peak before holding it in front of Harry who happily ate the berry completely unaware he just broke nature.

"We can not tell anyone about this." Taiyang suddenly said after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked despite years she still was slightly naive to the world always seeing the best in people.

"Think about it Summer," Qrow said unnaturally serious. "A child who can create life from nothing that the Grimm ignore, the government will either dissect him to copy his powers or the people will see him as a modern day messiah." Summer could see that happening with powers like his everyone would be after him for good or ill.

After a few moments of grim silence Qrow clapped his hands together. "So at least we don't have about the kid starving, Summer how long till I can get him."

Snapping out of her thoughts she started to check him over. "It should be about three days till you can get and do not push yourself otherwise it will take longer." She told him shooting him a look knowing his tendency to push himself to soon after an injury.

The three days had passed quickly and before they knew it it was time to grab Harry again.

Flying to where he had left Harry last time he carefully landed making sure he was disturbing any Grimm but once again he was interrupted from grabbing the baby by the same crow that he had created. It squawked in warning the other crow to back off. But the baby than let out a giggle and the bird moved back cautiously as Qrow moved to pick up the baby the creation of the child immediately attacked him. Flapping it's wings in warning and pecking at him. Shaking his beak in annoyance he started to fly off to think of something else as the other bird was clearly not going to let him closer but to his surprise the other crow picked Harry up with his claws and started to follow. It seemed that while the bird wanted to follow him it did not trust him with it's charge. Qrow just started to head back to camp hoping the bird would follow as he landed he turned back into a human and watched as the crow gently place Harry down before taking up watch around him carefully eyeing each of them clearly not trusting the new people.

As Summer carefully walked towards the baby holding up a small amount of food to show she meant no harm. As she fed the baby he giggled and played with the hem of her cloak.

"What are we going to do with him? We can't just leave him at an orphanage the government is sure to find out about him there."

"We could take him in." Summer said, rocking the baby back and forth.

"What but Summer we-" He was cut of by Summer shooting him a look, which caused him to sigh and his shoulders to slump. "Yes dear." Summer smiled while Qrow gave a cough that sound suspiciously like 'wiped'.

The crow squawked at being forgotten, and Summer giggled. "Yes you can come to."

Qrow took a swig from his flask. "Well if he is going to be living with you he is going to need a name."

Summer seemed to consider it for a second before snapping her fingers. "How about Tweety." Qrow snorted and Taiyang cough.

"How about Dust." Qrow said, "he was born from it." the crow landed on his shoulder and squawked in approval. "See he agrees."

Summer pouted at the name she chose being dismissed, but nodded nonetheless. "Fine then Dust it is, now let's go home."

* * *

 **The conversation about the diaper is to show the many strange things that will surround harry growing up also Harry not starving to death remember he has magic to keep him sustained longer than normal so he can last weeks where other normal babies would die in hours, last no Harry's semblance is not the ability to create life but it is related to how the crow was born. also remember these are much younger versions of team STRQ ok they are easily a decade and a half younger than by the time Rwby will have started**


	3. Of Dust and Grimm

Harry looked around in amazement at all the shiny things in the room. He giggled and reached for them unable to reach them he looked towards Dust who flew over and grabbed the shiny thing before giving it to Harry who giggled and began to pet his creation who seemed to relish in the approval of his maker.

Summer walked into the tent with a smile on her face at seeing the little boy playing with a small object. "Hey there little guy." She said as the baby started chewing on the end of the object. "What do you there?" She asked and the baby pulled the object out of his mouth and she paled and snatched it away as she realized it was the remote for the proximity alarms. "How did you-?" she knew for a fact it was on top of the shelf on the other side of the room how could a baby get it from the-. She sighed Dust, the bird most likely grabbed it for him, it would make sense that the crow would be loyal and obedient to his maker.

She picked up the baby and waved a finger at him mockingly scolding the small toddler. "Now Harry don't play with that again understood Mister?" she said with a smile as she put the remote back not seeing that one of the lights on it had turned from green to red. The baby giggled and poked her nose.

"How is the twerp?" Qrow asked walking up to the young mother, only for him to raise his hands up in defense as Dust flew down and started to peck at him for the insult. "Ow! Get off me you stupid bird!" he said waving his arms trying to scare the crow off. After pecking the huntsman a few more times it seemed to have decided that he had learned his lesson and flew back over to his maker's new mother.

Summer smiled in victory. "It seems that Dust doesn't approve of your language either." she said giggling as she stroked the bird's feather for a job well done.

"Yeah well he can bite me."

"Again?" Summer asked with a far too innocent look on her face.

Qrow grumbled good naturedly. "So how is the kid?" he asked it had been Summer's job to make sure he was in good health as Qrow had no idea how to take care of a baby and Taiyang while better off was still fairly clueless.

"He is fine, but we're lucky." Summer said running a hand threw the baby's hair causing him to giggle. "If he'd been any younger he would not have as well off." he nodded made sense, most infants could not survive without their mothers. The he noticed something on his forehead.

"What's that on his forehead?"

Summer frowned at the mention of that scar on his forehead it was fairly new from what she could tell, but it reeked of a foul aura. It would not surprise her if that was why he was invisible to the Grimm. "I don't know but whatever it is I don't like it."

Harry let out a yawn and started to fidget in her grip. "Aww are you tired wittle guy." she asked her voice taking on a babyish tone. "Let's put you down for a nap. Okay?" she started to carry him back to the tent and Qrow looked on fondly who would have guessed Summer would have made such an excellent mother he saw it with Ruby and Yang as well. She was a natural, hell he remembered before Raven had disappeared that she had always gotten annoyed at how fast Summer could calm down Yang when she was crying.

Suddenly a roar resonated throughout the camp with a scream rang following a moment later. "SUMMER!" he exclaimed dashing after how had a Grimm gotten in with tripping the proximity alarm it should have warned them. He knew they were set up it was standard issue for any scouting mission lasting longer than a week.

* * *

Summer was just walk into the tent when Harry had started to fuss in her arms, wiggling in her arms as if he was trying to escape. Seconds after he began to struggle a Beowolf burst through the trees with a roar and charged straight at her. Not having time to think her motherly instinct kicked in and she used her body to shield Harry. It was a good thing too as even with her Aura the slash cut straight through cutting her across the back with such force it would most likely leave a scar or two. She let out a cry of pain as she fell but she did not let go of Harry holding him close to keep him safe. The Grimm roared and reared back for another strike with speed that belied its true size it stopped mere inches away.

Summer had closed her eyes not wanting to see her own death by the hands of the Grimm, however after a moment of no pain she opened her eyes expecting to see Qrow or her husband standing over the dead body of a Grimm instead the usual red eyed creature stood still not moving an inch it's eyes glowing an unusual green that seemed familiar with a gasp she turned her gaze down into the baby in her arms and her guess proved to be right as she saw his eyes glowing a bright green much like they had when he created Dust.

"What the hell?!" Qrow exclaimed at seeing the paralyzed Grimm, he had rushed her expecting to see Summer fending for her life instead he saw a Beowolf frozen in place not moving an inch. He would not deny that he was relieved that she was fine but he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Taiyang rushed into the area having heard the scream. "Qrow what was that scream- there's a GRIMM!" Taiyang grabbed his weapon to attack before noticing like Qrow that it wasn't moving. Unlike Qrow he also noticed that his wife was lying on the ground bleeding. "Summer!" he rushed up to her checking her over quickly seeing the only injury was the scratches on her back. "We need to get her inside so I can treat her injuries now!" he ordered Grimm temporarily forgotten

After saying that the Grimm moved faster than either of them could react… and picked Summer up by the scruff of her neck much like a wolf did it's young. "The hell…" Qrow muttered before his gaze turned to the baby in Summer's arms whose eyes were still glowing green much like the Grimm's. That's when it hit him, Harry could control the Grimm, forget what he said about the government wanting to dissect him. The kingdoms would go to war over him. He turned to the rest of his team. "We tell **nobody** about this. Understood?" Taiyang nodded he knew exactly why he was saying that the kingdoms would stop at nothing to get their hands on him and honestly from a purely logical point of view it made some sense take in and study a young child's semblance so they can find a way to mimic it and save possible thousands of lives in the process. If it wasn't for that fact that politics would come into play as every kingdom would try and gain control of the boy and kill him if they could not, it probably work out fine. After all it was discovered many years ago that the body actually told you very little about semblances that were not physical. But that did not mean they would be kind.

After a moment tense silence Qrow started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" Taiyang asked.

"Look at Summer!" He said his chuckling turning into full blown laughter. Taiyang looked and saw what he meant her naturally small size and the large Grimm holding her by the scruff of her cloak, made her look ridiculous. Summer glared at them but all that did was make the two laugh harder.

"Just take me to tent!" She said and she did not pout when she did so, nope not at all.

After patching her they noticed that Harry started to yawn and seemed to be fighting off sleep. "Take the kid inside." Qrow said as he drew his blade. "We don't know what will happen when he falls asleep." most semblances deactivated on falling unconscious, he doubt this would be any different. His hunch was proven correct when mere minutes after they put the baby to sleep the Grimm's eyes turned red once more and with a roar it attacked. But Qrow was ready and it was child's play for him to kill a single Grimm.

* * *

Summer looked on as her children played together, Harry was sitting with Ruby who was entranced with Dust being amazed at every movement he made as she could not figure out how he was there if her uncle Qrow was over there, she was unable to tell the difference between the two. She remember the first time the two met, Summer placed Harry in the crib with Ruby while she went to go grab the two some food.

 _Ruby looked at the new baby strangely what was he doing in her crib. She saw him reach for one of her toys and she frowned and grabbed it before he could it was hers. He tried a few more times to grab a toy but every time he did Ruby would grab it. Soon Harry began to tear up yet before he could cry Dust flew over him and dropped a cookie into his lap._

 _Harry looked at the cookie strangely not knowing what to do with it, so like anything new a baby finds he put it into his mouth, that proved to be a great idea as it tasted amazing. Soon he was chewing on the end, halfway through the cookie he noticed Ruby's gaze on him or more specifically the cookie he looked down at the cookie for a moment before he broke off a small piece and held it out to her. Slowly grabbing it from his hand the baby girl looked at the cookie for a moment before deciding to copy Harry and placed it in her mouth. On getting her first taste of a cookie Ruby froze never before had she tasted something so sweet, within seconds the cookie was gone._

Summer had come back into see Ruby with a Jar of cookies in front of her and Harry happily playing with some toys. Dust had looked quite smug as well so she knew he had something to do with it.

"So what do you think?" Qrow asked Ozpin, as much as they hated it they had no choice, they had to go to someone find out if something was wrong with Harry his abilities were complex and confusing. The only person who they could trust and knew enough about semblances to help was their old Headmaster. He had taken Harry to a secret level of the school none of them had known about, there he placed Harry and Dust on what he called an Aura reader. Something that not only measured the amount of aura one had but the unique qualities they had as well after several hours of testing he sent the family home promising to come to them when the data had been sorted through.

"I think that boy is walking miracle but also a being of great pain." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee. "As for his abilities he is fine nothing off about his aura but I do recommend bringing him in for annual visits to make sure. His bird, Dust I believe you called him?" He asked turning to Summer who nodded. "Well if you hadn't told me about how he was born and shown me the Footage I would not have believed he was anything but a normal crow at first."

"At first?"

"Yes at first, further examination shows that he is connected to young Harry in way we cannot begin to understand." Ozpin said calmly. "It as almost as if Dust is a part of him."

"And the Grimm thing?" Summer asked worried.

Ozpin looked at them in way that made them feel as if they children in class all over again. "Well I have a theory or two about that."


	4. Powers and Secret Shown

**One thing I want to be clear on i don't know if i'm going to kill of pyrrha but if I do kill her off she will stay dead no miraculous recovery Sorry :( but I want death to have meaning in this. Last thing well several things one ruby and yang will not be with Harry he is their brother nothing else. Second I already have my plan and powers set until volume three and I know who both Ozpin and Salem will be in my story.**

* * *

Six year old Harry Lightning was running away from his eldest sister as she chased after him and Ruby. "get back here you little brats!" She cried as the two ran away giggling, her hair a rainbow of color. "When I get my hands on you!" the just two laughed before Yang started to catch up to the two. They exchanged scared looks at the thought of her wrath even at the age of nine Yang's over protectiveness of her hair was well known. The last boy who pulled her hair still wouldn't come within a hundred feet of her.

"Sorry Harry." she shrugged before dashing on ahead she was always the fast of the two.

"Traitor!" he called before running under an archway.

Yang slowed to a walk as she neared her little brother. "Give me one reason why I should dye you a different color!" she threatened her eyes red usual sign of her anger as she cracked her knuckles.

Harry just smirked and pointed above the archway. Looking up Yang saw her brother's ever loyal companion Dust sitting up there with one claw on a bucket of paint that was dangerously close the the edge. "You got lucky!" she said as she walked away giving Dust the 'I'm watching you' gesture. The bird just squawked in challenge.

An hour later Ruby entered the house being carried by the scruff of her neck by Yang. "have fun?" Harry asked with a grin as his sister pouted at him.

"You abandoned me!" she exclaimed pointing at her brother dramatically.

"You were the one who left me to Yang."

"Technicality!" she shouted not wanting to admit she was wrong. Harry held of a bag of cookies causing her to smile. "All is forgiven." he then proceeded to crush her hopes and dreams by eating the cookies. "NOOO!" she cried struggling against Yang's iron grip trying to grab the cookies from her brother. "You monster!" she said as she flailed uselessly in her sister's arms.

"Yang do you want one?" Harry asked holding the cookie above Ruby's mouth just outside of her reach. Ruby franticly tried to bite the cookie going as far as to try and chew Yang's arm off.

"Sure why not." Smiling she grabbed the cookie and began to eat it, causing Ruby to cry out in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Qrow watched amused as Ruby, Harry and several other kids tried to lifted his scythe which he had buried in the ground, Ruby at this point was just jumping on the edge of it trying to get the weapon to at least budge, while Harry tried the same using Legion his own unique weapon, created the same way as Dust the only difference was that it wasn't sentient though it could change it's shape as well, hence the name Legion. He made it into a rope and tied it around the scythe and now the kids were all pulling on it like they were in a tug of war, though they were losing.

He still remembered when Harry created that thing.

 _It was only a few months ago and Harry had convinced his uncle to show him that trick his used to 'create' coins. "Wow how did you do that?!" Qrow smiled at his nephew._

" _You really want to know?" He asked pretending to be doubtful._

" _Yes! Yes! tell me! tell me! tell me!" he said literally on the edge of his seat._

" _Alright then." Qrow looked to the right and then left before leaning forward and indicating for him to do the same. Something that Harry Eagerly complied with. "Magic!" he whispered, causing Harry to fall out of his seat._

" _No fair! You have to tell me!" Qrow chuckled at his nephew's outrage it reminded him of Summer when she got upset. His smile faded a little at the memory of his deceased teammate even a few years later it still made him sad to think about his former team leader._

 _He shook his head, the past was the past. "No it's a secret and if I tell you it's not a secret anymore is it?"_

 _Harry frowned but the six year old was unable to argue with that logic. "Fine but I will find out how to it!" he said determined sitting on the ground and staring at his hands willing a coin to appear in his hand. Qrow laughed give him a few minutes and he would give up. Harry may have been stubborn but he was still six so wait until he saw a butterfly and he would probably forget about the trick._

 _Half an hour later Harry ran into the dining room where the grown ups were sitting. "Give up already?" Qrow asked while Tai shot him a half amused look he didn't need to tease his son so badly._

" _No, look I did it!" he said holding his hand out showing a pitch black coin it was the same shape and size of a normal coin but it was blank only a vague shape of Beacon on the coin._

" _How did you?" honestly at this point he should just stop assuming there were things he couldn't do._

" _Watch I can make it change shape!" the coin turned into a marble then a needle._

" _Can you make more of that?" He asked his nephew pointing towards the black coin._

 _Harry closed his eyes and the black substance started to shift it was like watching one of those computer models of a something being built. it doubled in size as it rose up from his hand it's height increasing without anything else decreasing, honestly if he didn't know any better he'd think his nephew got a kick out of breaking the laws of physics._

" _Nice job kid." he complimented taking the now larger coin from him, he stared at it for a minute before looking up at his nephew and noticing his head had lolled to the side. He smiled it seems even his nephew had limits to his powers. He picked him up and carried him into his room that he shared with his sister. He walked in to see Ruby in a major dilemma, her cookie was too big to fit in the glass of milk. He smiled at her, causing her to hold her cookie to her chest as if to hide it._

The roar of a grimm followed shortly by the screams of children drew him out his thoughts. Looking at the area where the kids were playing he saw that they had run off having given up on moving the scythe he moved into action grabbing his scythe and running towards the children, as safe as Patch was grimm could spawn anywhere. Rushing forward he stopped dead as he saw two of three grimm frozen in place their eyes glowing green as was his nephew's. When the third one tried to attack Ruby who was lying down on the ground behind Harry, the other two attacked tearing the grimm to pieces. Moments later he collapsed and the Grimm's eyes returned into their original color. Acting fast as he doubted the grimm would remain friendly, he dashed forward and sliced off the head of the first before shifting his weapon into its gun form. He shot the head off the second one before kneeling before his niece and nephew.

Ruby was fine a few bumps and bruises but nothing major. Harry on the other hand had broken out into a cold sweat and was writhing on the ground as in agony. Dust flew down from where ever he had been and sat next to his master. Qrow got and pulled out his Scroll, quickly dialing up Tai-yang. "Come on, come on pick up already you lazy son of-" the sound him being answered cut him off.

"Qrow what is it? Did the kids get in a fight or something?" he asked Qrow had offered to watch the kids to today while he took Yang to her parent teacher conferences. Something about punching boys in the face after they after they called her a stupid girl.

"No time to explain is Yang with you now?!" he said hurried, several adults had started to wander off and he doubted this wasn't about to get out.

"Yeah I'm here uncle Q."

"Look Tai take her home and don't let anyone in the house and call Ozpin!"

"What?! Qrow what the hell are you talking about? What's going on?!"

"Harry just used his semblance."

"What?! Big deal he uses legion all the time."

"No he used the grimm one!" Qrow finally shouted.

There was no reply for a minute. "I'm going right now." came from Tai who hung up moments later.

A cry of pain drew his attention back to his nephew. He turned to see one of the newer huntsman holding his hand in pain and Dust crowing in defense of his master. Damn he knew the bird was stronger than a normal one but to pierce the aura of huntsman. "What the hell do think you are doing?" he asked his eyes as cold as steel.

"This kid is a freak, he is dangerous!"

Qrow nodded in understanding before turning around and punching him in the face. Laying him out on his ass. "Try and touch him again and I will kill you." he threatened shooting a look at all the adults in the area before picking up both his niece and nephew. He ran as fast as he could home knowing full well there most likely more huntsman on the way and it would not be long before the government would follow.

* * *

Entering his home he was able to get in by using the key Tai had given him. He entered the home only to be threatened by his brother in law's gauntlet. "Woah calm down it's just me."

Tai relaxed lowering his hand. "Sorry Qrow, what you said earlier has got me on edge."

"It's fine, we both know that caution is important." he sighed and took a drink from his flask. "Gah! So what did Ozpin say?"

"He said he was sending us a bullhead." Qrow sighed in relief, Beacon would be safe if for no other reason then Ozpin was basically politically untouchable, as the man who founded the first academy and always was willing to help the people and take charity cases far more often than all the other schools combined.

A knock echoed from the door and Tai and Qrow exchanged looks. With speed that spoke of years of experience Qrow hid next to the door while Tai answered. "Officer Alizarin is there a reason why you are here?"

Yeah Tai I have been asked to bring Qrow down to the station, I'm going to have ask you bring your kids too. Apparently They were there to see what happened." if Tai was not a huntsman he would have bought what the officer had said but years of training allowed him to see the way he tensed and for brief moments his eyes would dart around or the sweat that formed on the back of his neck. He had to admit he did not expect them to be so smooth with it if he had been not told by Qrow what had happened he would have thought that he had gotten in another drunken fight.

Qrow backed away from the door before 'stumbling' into the room. "Did that little brat Telec go cry after I laid him out?" he said playing the part of the drunk.

"Um yeah I-I guess." the cop muttered.

"I don't see why my kids need to go this drunk just admitted to doing it." he said shooting a look of anger at his Brother in Law.

The cop just stood there before nodding and grabbing Qrow by his arm and walking him down the street to the station. As he did so Qrow looked back and nodded to Tai-yang who looked at him in gratitude.

* * *

 **Leaprechaun1: thank you but I have no idea who those people are.**

 **Reishin Amara: Good Guess but who known. *whisper* this guy!**

 **Akuma-Heika: i did not even notice that but good job pointing it out I am stealing it. Maybe.**


	5. Politics and Dreams

**There will be a hint this chapter to who harry is based on from mythology but he is not gender bent and it is a fairly popular myth**

* * *

Ozpin sighed as he received yet another message demanding he had over young Harry, this one came with some not to subtle threats. Thankfully despite their weakening relationship, Ironwood was still helping him though he was also demanding an answer. It had been a week and the boy had yet to wake up, not he could blame him the use of that power was not simple sadly he could not explain that, it could make things even more difficult. As if summoned by his thoughts, his intercom buzzed. "Yes."

" _Headmaster Ozpin, Harry Lightning is waking up."_

"I'm on way down." he said getting out of his extremely comfortable chair and heading towards his elevator.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed writing on a small sheet of paper that he had managed to convince the nurse to give him. "Evil woman." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nurse Coral asked walking past him. Moving around some equipment

"Nothing!" he said quickly, she was also very scary. He shivered she was evil.

"She has always been scary."

"Monty Oum!" Harry nearly jumped out of his bed at the arrival of the Headmaster. "How did you!" Harry shot Dust a dirty look, "Why didn't you warn me?" The crow seemed to shrug. "Lazy bird." he muttered, the bird squawked and slapped him with his wing. Harry slapped the bird and it peck his hand he flicked it's beak.

"Do you need a minute?" He asked amused taking a sip from his mug of coffee. The boy flushed and stopped fighting his bird, but not before it got in a cheap pot shot. "Now how do feel?" he asked taking a seat next the boy.

"I feel fine, the nurse already asked me this, are you sure you are a doctor?"

Ozpin chuckled. "That's complicated."

"So no," Harry deadpanned.

"Well technically I am."

Harry snorted. "And technically my sister isn't addicted to cookies."

Ozpin let out a laugh. "I mean technically as in I do have a doctor's degree but only as teacher. My name is Ozpin I am the Headmaster here at Beacon academy."

Harry froze and then shrugged. "Well I already messed up my first impression and I can't blame Yang."

Ozpin smiled, "Don't worry I won't tell your dad."

"How do you know my dad?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side much like his bird.

"I know him through Qrow."

"You know Drunkle Qrow!" Ozpin held in a laugh at the name Drunkle, it wasn't inaccurate.

"Yes I do, but he failed to mention your love of music." Ozpin said looking at the sheet of paper on Harry's lap. He could see the little musical notes on the sheet.

Harry flushed and looked down at his sheets his hands fiddling the sheet of music. "It's nothing just something I do in my freetime."

"Oh do you play an instrument?"

Harry blushed, "Ruby said it was like nails on a chalk board."

Ozpin smiled. "Well you can't be great at everything." he said before reaching for the sheet, which Harry reluctantly handed over.

He looked it over and noticed that it was actually really good not just randomly placed notes but rather an actually piece of music. Then his noticed something. "No lyrics?"

Harry frowned. "I couldn't find anything that fit." it was always just out of reach the words he was looking for.

"It is very good." he complimented before he could continue the door burst open. Letting in Harry's family.

"HARRY!" a red blur slammed into him knocking the air out of him. "Are you ok? Are you dying? Are you hurt?" Ruby kept firing questions at supersonic speeds soon she was talking so fast that it was just a constant buzz. Yang rolled her eyes and pulled out a cookie and shoved it into her sister's mouth shutting her up as she munched on the cookie.

"How are you doing Harry?" She asked walking up to her brother and pulling him into a hug.

"I'm fine." he said pushing her off with a blush, he was seven he did not need her hovering over him. he was big kid, he could even do long division. "But what happened?"

The adults exchanged looks, "Yang why don't you and Ruby go and grab some food I'm sure your brother's hungry." Tai told his daughter who frowned knowing they just wanted to get rid of her.

"But dad!" she whined but he just stood there with his arms crossed no budged on the issue, normally he was not so stern but this was too serious of a matter. "Fine." she huffed walking towards the door, grabbing her sister by the hood as she left dragging her along.

"Yang let me go! I can walk!" Ruby cried as she was dragged away not understanding why her sister was angry about being asked to get food. Sure it was a bit boring but at least they got to explore the school.

As the door opened and the sisters left, Harry turned back to his father. Tai sighed and sat down, "Harry what do you remember?"

Harry frowned and focused on the last thing that happened. "I don't re-remember." he stuttered, "I was playing with Ruby and the others when the Grimm came and then it felt like I-I-I was being r-ripped into pieces." Harry seemed to shrink in on himself and wrap his arms around himself as if to push away an unseen chill.

Tai gave his son a hug, something that he eagerly returned. "It's okay." he said rubbing his back, and the child held him close. "Don't worry it's okay." slowly his shivering stopped. "Now can you tell us what you mean it felt like you being ripped apart?"

Harry tensed and pulled the hospital blanket closer before relaxing. "It felt like a part of me was being torn off. Then" he seemed to consider it for a moment. "Well then it felt my connection to Dust. like I could feel everything they felt and see what they see. It was horrible." he said tears welling up in his eyes. "There was so much anger, hatred, jealousy. He curled up into a ball once more and buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"Hey hey it's okay it's okay it's all over your safe." he said rubbing his son's back as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He laid his son gently onto the bed and turned to Ozpin. "We are not making him do that again."

Ozpin frowned. "I wish I could say that will not happen. But you know how politics get in the way."

"HE IS MY SON!" Tai exclaimed, "NOT-" Harry stirred and he calmed himself down in an effort not to disturb him. "Not one of your damn power plays."

Ozpin sighed. "I'm afraid in this case he may be both." he hated politics no matter how long he dealt with them they never got cleaner or easier. You just ended up bathed in the lies and secrets you were trying to unveil.

"Damn council!" Tai gritted out slamming his fist on the table. "I have no doubt Atlas is already lined up to 'Help'." he spat.

"You are not wrong," Ozpin admitted. "But Ironwood has recently been promoted and I trust him to keep them in line." Ironwood had his trust even if Taiyang didn't know it, he was part of the inner circle.

"My son is not some lab rat!" He growled. "This is the exact reason we kept his powers secret." this was exactly what they feared the government trying to take him away and experiment on him.

"I know Tai I am doing everything in my power to mitigate the damage." Ozpin had been doing that all day in his office arguing with various politicians, no doubt the council's way of subtly applying pressure and the various news outlets trying to get an interview. Several of which had already claiming that he was responsible for Harry's unique ability and was trying to take advantage of him.

His scroll buzzed and he sighed in exasperation no rest for weary. "Yes."

" _Headmaster the council is calling for you."_ he rolled his eyes politicians, like children if they didn't get their way whine and demand he give them what they want and keep doing so until they got their way.

"Tell them I will be right up." he said before getting out of his seat. "Sometimes I swear your children are more mature than the council."

* * *

The video conference had already been answered when he strode into his office cool as a cucumber. "Hello council men and woman." he greeted cordially. "How may I help you?"

"Don't play dumb Ozpin you know full well what we want." the newest council member said clearly thinking that because he was now a councilor that Ozpin would bow to his whims.

"I am not playing anything, councilor I tend to deal with a lot in a day and don't have time deal with children throwing temper tantrums." he said filling up his cup of coffee, while the councilor spluttered in the background.

The only woman of the three was glad her face was hidden otherwise they would have seen her smile, as the longest running member of the council it was always amusing to watch the newer members get put into place by Ozpin. "Ozpin we are here about the boy, Harry I believe his name was?"

"I don't see why the council is concerned about a young boy with a unique semblance." he said taking a seat in his chair.

"Don't play dumb Ozpin, you and I both know his semblance isn't just unique, it's unheard of." the middle councilor said not dancing around the subject.

"The ability of a semblance is something you and I know is not able to replicate." sure studies could learn from them, but expecting them to find a way to copy semblances was laughable. You couldn't copy a soul, and just like every soul was unique so was a semblance. They could be so similar there almost no difference but there would always be the most minor of differences. Even twins were like this as the only time twins had the same semblance was when their semblance required both of the to work.

"Atlas has made progress making artificial aura." the third member said. "With time they might be able to copy his semblance."

"Oh I was not aware they had managed to successfully do so without it burning itself out in less than a minute." The councilors winced at that they had hoped he was not aware of the failure of the experiment. It seemed without a mind to guide it would either just keep going until it ran out or fade away. "Besides we all know of the Semblance protection act, no lawful citizen shall be forced to comply with government procedures on their person without their permission." the laws were put into place after the great war when the government had become tyrannical and forced many citizens to comply with unethical experiments or be killed.

With nothing left to argue the session ended and the video call closed out.

* * *

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his sleep as the dream flashed across his vision. A red blur flashed across a snowy field leaving a trail red rose petals. Several grimm were sliced to pieces by it. The red blur finally came to a stop at the edge of the cliff. On the very edge of the cliff was a tombstone. At which Red kneeled before.

The dream changed to a figure of pure White and giant metal knight, the figure attacked the golem. It moved with grace that spoke of years of practice, yet the figure was quickly being beaten by the giant knight as it's strikes did nearly nothing the figure was knocked to the ground. And took several seconds for it to rise from the blow. But the figure was slumped and exhausted and figure raised it's sword to crush White. Yet moments before it slammed into the figure, it straightened out and and block the strike before attacking this time doing some real damage.

The dream changed again to a figure of black it moved through a train with skill that showed it was not the first time the figure did so. Black was thrown back by an explosion that knocked it back and more figures attacked. Yet both Black and a second figure attack and was quickly winning against the robots and just as it seemed they were going to win. Black jumped into a separate part of the train and reached down before separating the two figures as the part that Black was on drifted away.

The vision changed one last time as a yellow figure stood in the middle of club knocking several goons around, soon a larger figure attacked and the two fought but the larger was quickly beaten down. Than the two more figure entered and the three started to fight neither side was able to win. Than Yellow managed to knock one of the twin figures down and allowed her to quickly beat the other. Walking out of the club Yellow walk outside running into Red.

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked around for his music sheet then he grabbed a pen and started writing the lyrics.

 _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

 _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test._

 _Black the beast descends from shadows._

 _Yellow beauty burns GOLD!_


	6. Beacon Academy

**For those of you wondering imagine Dust being as strong as a phoenix as in he is a lot stronger than his size would make you think.**

* * *

Harry stood reading a magazine along his sister, who was heavily engrossed in the weapons catalog as well as blasting music. Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder he turned around to see a man in a suit holding a sword up to his face. It seems he had also tapped Ruby on shoulder because she removed her headphones and turned around. "Can we help you?" Ruby asked looking at the man's weapon curiously.

The man rolled his eyes and held up his sword. "I said put your hands up."

"Are you robbing us?" Harry asked looking at him than his sister incredulously.

"Yes!" the thug said exasperated why couldn't they be like normal children and curl up in a ball or something.

"Hey aren't you one of Junior's guys?" Harry asked he dressed like one of the nightclub owners guya.

"Yeah do you-" he was cut off by Ruby kicking him in the stomach sending him flying to the front of the shop.

"Ruby!" Harry said looking at his sister.

"He was robbing us." she defended looking away and crossing her arms stubbornly.

Another goon rounded the corner and Ruby attacked him as well flying through the window of the shop in the process. Harry looked at his sister as she took down the criminals he thinks she may take a bit too much pleasure in doing that.

He walked up to the window when saw who he guessed to be the ring leader a man in a white suit with orange hair and bowler cap. Seeing him lifting his cane and pointing it at Ruby. he knew it must have been a weapon using Legion he used it like a whip wrapping it around the barrel of the weapon and pulling it out of the criminal's hand.

"Shit! there two of the little bastards." the man cursed, he was having enough trouble as it was with the girl. "Gotta run kids! see you later red!" the man said before his hand glowed and he threw down a fire crystal. The explosion stunned them long enough for him to get to the rooftops.

Ruby shot up the ladder using her semblance to get there less than second after the man made it to the top. Meanwhile Harry held his hand up, Dust flew down from the top of the store where he sat and wrapped his claws around Harry's hand before lifting him into the air. He dropped Harry onto the rooftop and the boy landed with a roll up next to his sister.

The criminal had escaped onto a bulkhead. His sister set her scythe into the ground and began to fire on the ship. But a hidden woman inside, held up her hand blocking each shot. Harry stepped in to back his sister up pulling out the set of dual pistols he had. With two people attacking her with bullets she was having trouble blocking them all finally Harry managed to hit her in the stomach with a bullet knocking her down, with a snarl the woman stood and hurled blast after blast of fire. Harry changed Legion into a shield to block the hits Ruby stood close allowing him to block the attacks. Suddenly the attacks stopped Ruby peaked out of the shield to see a beautiful blonde woman with a stern look on her face standing there holding up a riding crop which she seemed to use to conjure a barrier to hold back the attacks. Looking at the shattered concrete around her the woman flicked her wrist and manipulated it to form a spear which struck the ship.

Both Harry and Ruby were in awe of the woman's skill, she managed to manipulate an object several dozen feet into the air at incredibly high speeds. Harry knew from personal experience that controlling object you were holding took a long of concentration, he couldn't image how much concentration she must of held to do so as she did.

Finally the woman destroyed the concrete spear and the bulkhead fled. Harry looked to Dust and his eyes glowed green. Dust took off into the air following the ship.

* * *

"What you two did was incredibly reckless." the woman scolded pacing in front of them.

"But -" Harry began trying to defend himself.

She cut him. "Don't you 'But' me." She said not done yet. "You could have been hurt, killed. If it was up to me you would be sent home." Her face softened. "With a back on the back." Harry and Ruby perked up before she slapped her riding crop into the table. "And slap on the wrist." she sighed. "But it is not up to me," on cue the door opened and walked in professor Ozpin himself.

He looked at the two of them before his eyes landed on Ruby she had grown in the years since he had last seen her. "You have silver eyes." he noted make her get a confused look on her face what did her eyes have to do with anything. "And Harry it is nice to see you again, I believe I told you that one day if you didn't stop your pranks you would end up in prison." he said with an amused look on his face.

"This has nothing to do with my pranks." he pouted. "And they haven't been able to pin anything on me in months." he added with a smirk.

Ozpin mere smiled and began to explain why he was here, that he wanted them to come to beacon they were skilled enough and it would have been a waste for them to wait two years. He truly did want them to come for those reasons, sadly he also knew it would be seen as a favoritism and perhaps it was in small way. At least with Harry, young Ruby had earned her entrance with her own skills and it wouldn't be the first time someone entered Beacon early.

* * *

"I can't believe my little siblings are coming to Beacon with me!" Yang said pulling the two into a tight hug choking the air out of them.

"Yang...can't breath!" Ruby rasped out as the life left her.

"fine." Yang said letting them go reluctantly. Harry collapsed to the ground gasping for breath, Dust flew over to him making several students duck as the bird flew over their heads.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Yang said comforting her sister who was clearly worried about standing out. "You won't be like that vomit kid."

* * *

"A-A-A-Acho!" Ruby sneezed causing an explosion. Harry picked up the bottle of dust that had rolled his way, saw the white haired girl yelling at his sister and smirked time to have some fun. Seeing the black haired girl step in he knew now was the perfect time to intervene.

"Is this yours?" He asked the girl politely.

She sighed "yes." Snatching it out of his hand she put it back in it's case with the others.

"Well you should be careful dust is dangerous you shouldn't be waving around a bottle of haphazardly." he told her in lecturing tone making her flush as she was put on the other end of a lecture.

"It wasn't me it was-" she tried to explain what happened not wanting to be put in a bad light in front of one her future classmates.

"Take responsibility for your actions waving around a bottle of dust is dangerous you are lucky no one got ..." he trailed off asking for her name.

The girl perked up. "My name is Weiss Schnee." she said proudly and clearly expecting him to start treating her with respect.

"Of the Schnee dust company?" Harry asked and the girl nodded proudly. "Than you really should have known better." he said making her let out a cry of frustration and storm off.

Harry managed to keep a straight face for a whole to seconds before he broke down laughing. His sister soon joining him, even the straight faced girl who intervened earlier cracked a smile. He turned to the black haired girl. "Hi my name is Harry." he introduced holding his hand out.

Blake considered not answering but decided there was no harm. "Blake, pleasure." she said blandly, she knew who he was there probably wasn't a single person on the planet who didn't know who he was, the Beast Master, Harry Lightning, King of the Grimm. He was one of the few humans to have a good reputation among the White Fang even after the radical changes, after his abilities were revealed he had unknowing bullied Atlas into introducing Fair Labor laws for faunus. As he put it at the time, his dad told him helping a bully continue to be a bully is the same as being one yourself and since his uncle had explained that the way faunus were being treated is that it was bullying he had refused to allow them to study his powers as long as they were 'bullies'. Forcing them to quickly pass the laws or face riots from citizens angry over the fact that they were stopping the saving of lives for some big wig corporation to be saved a few lien as they could hire faunus for incredibly cheap. Something that the labor laws would block causing them to lobby heavily to stop the passing of the laws.

"Bye." Harry said Cheerfully walking off not noticing he left his sister behind.

* * *

Harry wandered around wasting time till he had to go to the great hall when he turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Sorry." he said helping her up, he blushed lightly when he saw who it was. A stunning red haired girl dressed in bronze armor. Dust crowed knowing from his shoulder, "Shut up!" he said looking at the bird.

Pyrrha was confused after walking into someone they helped her up, apologized then told her to shut up. It took a second for her to realize he was talking to his bird which was weird in and of itself, she knew some huntsman kept animals around as companions deeming them useful to fighting but she had never actually seen it before. It was strange to see only half of the argument as it seemed like the bird would croak something than he shout something at it. The boy was dressed in a green trench coat with a wide bottom and silver shirt with black pants. She could see the outline of two weapons on the inside of his coat. the strangest thing about his appearance was the fact that he was wearing glasses round lenses sitting close too his face. it was strange because use of aura usually removed such flaws.

"Stupid bird you wanna go?" he asked glaring at the avian. The crow flapped it's wings and gave a cry of challenge flapping it's in what could only be described as a come at me motion. A giggle erupted from Pyrrha's mouth, Harry turned to her with a flushed expression realizing he had just embarrassed himself. "Um sorry about that." he stuttered out.

"It's okay." she said gaining control of her giggling, "I think it's sweet that you are so close to your pet." the bird squawked indignantly.

"We don't call him a pet." Harry told her before introducing himself. "I'm Harry Lightning, nice to meet you." he said holding his hand out. Her eyes flickered up to his forehead looking for his trademark lightning bolt scar, and he literally meant trademarked, stopped people from making illegal stuff with his name of it.

Harry saw her eyes glance at where he scar was and sighed, it was always the same. Pyrrha saw him sigh and realized that she was acting exactly like how people did around her more obsessed with her fame then her. She pulled back, "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Harry waved his hand shaking it off, "it's fine I'm used to it." he said in the same resigned tone that she used whenever it happened.

"No it's not I shouldn't have done that." she said shaking her head, "I don't like it when people do it to me. It's not right for me to do it as well."

"People do it to you?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes I'm Pyrrha Nikos." she introduced herself with a smile holding her hand out.

"The Invincible Girl?" he asked shaking it, making the girl blush.

"I'm not invincible." she said modestly.

"Well we should get to the entrance hall by now." Harry said hearing a bell toll in the distance.

* * *

Ruby had just finished explain what happened out in the courtyard to her sister, when the girl from before showed up. "You! Your lucky you didn't blows us all of a cliff!" she exclaimed glaring at Ruby.

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby cried jumping into her sister's arms.

"Oh my Oum you actually blew up." Her sister stated looking at her.

Harry saw all this and whispered to Pyrrha "watch this." he said before turning to the yelling girl. "Ms. Schnee are you being careful with your dust or are still waving it around Haphazardly?" the girl went red.

"I told you that wasn't my fault." she said defensively.

"So you didn't shake around a bottle of dust?" he asked.

"Well yeah." she admitted reluctantly.

"So you shook around a dangerous bottle of Dust and expected nothing to happen." he said shaking his head making the girl throw her hands up in frustration and leave.

Pyrrha let out a small laugh, she had seen the girl in white yelling at the the one in red, so it was a bit funny to see her get scolded in turn.

Harry was hit in the chest by a red rocket. "Thank you Harry she was being so mean to me, and I tried to be nice but she wouldn't stop yelling."

"Ruby." Harry said stopping her tirade. "Breathe." he turned to Pyrrha. "This is my sister Ruby, and that's my sister Yang." Ruby and Yang waved at the girl. Before anyone could say anything else Ozpin stepped onto the stage. From there he gave a speech about wasting potential and how they had to take the first step to become great.

Harry laid down next his sisters, Yang refusing to let him go off on his own. He hoped that tomorrow would be a bit more exciting.

* * *

 **This Harry is the most like his canon counterpart he is famous from an incredibly young age has people constantly gawking at him and doesn't like the attention, and The only difference is that here he has a supportive family.**

 **Harry causing the faunus to gain fair rights, let me explain it like this if people in the 1950's found out that say a man's blood could be the cure for cancer there was evidence of this happening with his blood but he refused to help do so unless black people were given equal rights you think that people wouldn't have demanded Washington to give it them. Last yes Harry can predict the future it was not a one time deal but the question is does he know he can do so?**


	7. Entrance Exams: Part 1

Harry woke up by his sister Ruby the battery that never ran out of power, shaking him awake. "Harry get up, we have the test in two hours." she told him poking him in the cheek. Harry tried to swat her away but she easily dodged him. "Come on get up, don't make me get Dust involved."

"Alright fine I'm getting up." he groaned, sitting up he yawned.

"Good now open you eyes and get ready she ordered, Yang overheard her sister and looked at her alarmed.

"Ruby there are people in the room." She said slightly panicked.

Ruby's eyes widened and she moved quickly diving forward she slapped her hands over Harry's eyes blocking his sight. "Harry give me a second to grab your glasses just keep your eyes closed. Okay?" she asked nervously they did not need an incident like that happening in here.

Blake look on curiously, as this happened why would he not be able to open his eyes with people in the room. It clearly wasn't something that affected other people otherwise they would be affected too. Though she supposed they could have built up an immunity to whatever it was. There were several rumors about why he wore glasses all medical files released on him showed that his vision was fine. Some said they hide the real color of his eyes which were as red as a Grimm's. Others claimed he couldn't look someone dead in the eye without taking control of them and the glasses were a way to control it. Personally it didn't matter to her but she was curious.

"Thanks Ruby." Harry said to his sister fixing his glasses as she had slipped them on haphazardly. "So are you ready for today?"

"Yep!" She nodded, finally she could let her baby doing the talking. Yang smiled as her sister babbled on about why she was excited. She knew they forming teams today and could only hope they were on the same team or she was with her brother. Being a few years older than them allowed her to see the truth, of how her brother was treated. A team was supposed to be your family and she was worried the one he might find here to be using him.

* * *

Harry turned the corner looking for his locker, technically he was sure he could make it through the entrance exam without his pistols, but he just wanted to be safe. After all some of the Grimm in the forest were not the common variety they had faced. Some of them were centuries old if rumors were to be believed. He opened his locker only for someone to bump into him knocking him to the ground. "Sorry." a familiar voice apologized, helping him up. "I was looking for my locker it was an accident." Harry looked a Pyrrha she was surprisingly modest for the so called 'invincible girl'.

"I don't believe you." he said looking away coldly, confusing her. He was a lot nicer yesterday. "This is revenge for me knocking you down earlier." Pyrrha blinked before realizing he was joking.

Pyrrha smiled. "You caught me I was getting revenge for yesterday, no one knocks me down and gets away with it." she said with a small laugh.

Harry nodded and looked to Dust. "see I told you she was evil." the bird just flew over and landed on her shoulder.

"It seems your friend has betrayed." she said stroking the bird's feathers, making it preen under the attention. It also seemed to shot Harry a look saying, 'see this is how you treat me.'

"Bah I always knew he would betray me." Harry dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Little traitor."

"Hey do you know where the three hundred locker numbers are?" A blond boy asked looking around clearly lost. Harry looked at him strangely why was his aura not awakened.

"Yes I believe it is two rows over." Pyrrha said pointing to the left, unaware of Harry's distraction.

"Thanks." he nodded before holding out his hand. "I'm Jaune by the the way Jaune Arc."

"Pyrrha Nikos." she said introducing herself, waiting for the inevitable reaction.

"Cool nice to meet you." Jaune nodded, shocking her did he really not know who she was. Well she most certainly was not going to tell him. "Hope we can be on the same team."

"Cool? Cool?" the white haired girl from the previous day Weiss if she remember correctly, asked. "She is Pyrrha Nikos the Invincible girl. And you think you are good enough to be on a team with her." Pyrrha sighed this is exactly what she was afraid of happening.

"Wait don't you have a cereal?" Jaune asked remembering the name.

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes but sadly it's not very healthy." she waited for the gushing or blushing that usually accompanied people finding out who she was.

"That's cool, it must be awesome." Jaune said wistfully most likely imagining what it would be like to have his own cereal.

Both Weiss and Pyrrha looked at him strangely he just found out he was talking to a celebrity and he was more concerned with having a cereal of his own. "Well see you later, Hope to see you on team Jaune!" he said waving as he left.

* * *

Harry was about to close his locker, when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw Blake. "I think you dropped this last night." she said holding up his notebook, his looked through his locker for a moment before he pulled back.

"Thanks I would have never found that." He said grabbing it and putting it away.

Blake just nodded and walked away, she was never good with small talk. She could help looking through it, she did so trying to find his name she didn't expect to find music in there. He seemed to be a fan of Jeff Williams. having sheets of his music in there though there was a half completed song on the latest page she assumed he was trying his hand at writing his own.

* * *

"Do not hesitate to destroy anything that gets in your way or you will die." Ozpin warned them before they were launched into the air.

Harry heard Jaune asking something about landing strategies, but he wasn't paying attention he was excitedly waiting for his turn. He was launched into the air with a laugh with Yang going off in a similar manner.

Harry flew through the air for a moment enjoying the weightlessness of it all, the freedom no one to judge him, no responsibilities, just freedom. He focused on Legion for a moment just as he reached the climax of his launch instead of gravity taking hold of him like everyone else he continued to sail through the air unencumbered by such things. His ability to control Legion mentally was what allowed him to do this. If someone were to look under his combat clothes they would notice he was wrapped in an inky black substance, in all actuality it was Legion by wrapping it around himself he could use it to pull himself up against the force of gravity. The problem with this was that it took immense concentration to maintain and it was incredibly slow, making it completely useless in combat. Not to mention how hard it was to actually lift himself with it, giving himself a slight boost sure not to hard but to lift himself hundreds of feet into the air was far beyond him and would most likely always be so. But when falling from a great height it was easy to glide down cover massive amounts of distance.

Harry saw Jaune fly by him crying out in panic, he still doubted he got in here on his combat skills. Though he supposed it wasn't impossible that he got in on his test scores, rather than combat. He sighed and looked at Dust, who flew off and grabbed the boy by his hoodie. Harry saw the ground was getting closer, and shifted Legion from a body suit to a pair of wings using them like a parachute to slow himself down before he gently touch down on the ground.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch looked down at her Scroll, assessing the students as they landed. "It seems everyone has landed safely though it seems like Jaune Arc's might only be because young Harry. Speaking of which his tip?"

"It payed off." Ozpin said simply, taking a sip of his coffee.

"And?" Glynda asked she swore he enjoyed annoying her like this.

"And we will wait."

"Wait?!" She asked incredulously, "There has to be billions of lien worth of dust in there!" prices for dust had gone up making harder for huntsmen to get it, endangering many lives.

"Yes I know, but this changed my mind." he brought a camera Image of a beautiful ebony haired girl looking around a year or two older than the first year students at beacon. 'Though' she thought glancing at Ozpin. 'Looks can be deceiving.'

"According to my information, she is some how connected to the 'incident' that happened in _autumn_ , whether or not she personally was involved I do not know but until then we must keep our distance and observe I am confident she does not know we are aware of her and it must remain that way for now." He saw the concerned expression on her face. "Do not worry Glynda I already have people working to find out all they can. Soon we will find them and then we can deal with the thefts." Glynda frowned not liking all this cloak and dagger she knew it was necessary but that did not make it any easier, to allow criminals to get away, all for the greater good. But Ozpin knew what he was doing he had been fighting this shadow for far longer than any of them.

She turned back to the students hoping to distract herself. "It seems and Miss Nikos have found one another and his sister has found Miss Schnee."

"Good luck to Miss Rose, Miss Schnee seemed very high maintenance. Not a bad girl but most definitely prideful and slightly over confident in her skills."

Ozpin smiled. "Reminds me of another young girl who came to this school many years ago." Glynda tried not blush as she was reminded of her younger self, a teacher's pet would have been a kind way to describe her. It took a mission gone horribly wrong to snap her out that mentality. She just hoped that Miss Schnee did have to go through something similar.

* * *

Harry turned a corner and bumped into Pyrrha falling to the ground. "We have got to stop meeting like this." Pyrrha said with a smile as they both got back up. "It looks like were partners now."

"Yeah." He nodded before groaning, she noticed his eyes flash green for a moment. "Damn it Dust. he dropped Jaune on the high branches of a tree without his weapons." She raised an eyebrow, how did he know that? "Do you mind if we?"

"No not at all he is our comrade we should not leave him hanging." Harry sighed at the pun.

"No never again." he told her glaring lightly. "bad puns are horrible enough with my sister doing them if you start I will not be held accountable for what I do." Pyrrha nodded, with an amused smile the two began walking off in the direction of Jaune.

"I really want to leave him up there." Harry said looking up at Jaune who was flailing useless in the tree trying to get down.

"Please don't." Jaune begged.

"Dust." Harry said glancing at his crow, who merely turned his beak away from the group. "Great now he is being stubborn, how do you want to get him down, Pyrrha?" he looked towards Pyrrha only to see her pulling her arm back with her shield in hand. "Pyrrha what are-" she threw the shield which sailed perfectly through the air before breaking the branch holding Jaune dropping him to the ground. Jaune let out a groan of pain from the ground as he landed, he thinks he broke something.

* * *

 **Harry is based off a British myth. And Harry using Legion to fly it is not really flying more like falling with style, because he can't go up, not really instead he can really only slow his fall to an amazing degree.**


	8. Entrance Exams: Part 2

**One thing i want to be clear on people keep saying i am missing words in my sentences I am not the problem is that for some reason keeps deleting random words so it looks like I am missing them. I noticed it when I found a missing word and went to go fix it but when I went to check on the document I used by accident instead of going thru the website I found that all the words I 'missed' were in the document. I just wanted to be clear on that.**

 **Anothering thing just because Harry is taking Jaune's place on the team does not mean he won't be important trust me he will be sticking around.**

 **Last thing Weiss I like her don't worry remember the way harry acted around her is because she was slightly bullying his sister, so he acted in defense of her. So while the relationship between the two is tense and will be for a while that doesn't mean I am bashing her, remember this is slightly from Harry's point of view.**

* * *

The group of three wandered through the forest looking for the temple where the relics were at. "So Jaune?" Harry said drawing his attention, "how come your aura isn't active?" he asked, with a curious look there was no way he made it through an academy without activating his aura it was a requirement of the schools. He could be a student who got in by passing the special exams, you took a test both combat and written and if you passed you got in. he guessed if you did good enough on the test and got say a hundred percent on one and got at least a sixty on the other you would be fine and get in.

"W-what are talking about of course my aura is active." he said quickly and nervously. Luckily for him the two just thought it was embarrassment about not having it active, rather than he had faked his way into the school.

"Jaune it is nothing to be embarrassed about the fact that you got in without it is quite impressive." Pyrrha complemented, Jaune looked down in shame but Pyrrha mistook it for shyness.

"She is right that is pretty impressive, here let me awaken it." He placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder and his aura flared green before it slowly spread across Jaune until the green aura had enveloped him. Slowly the green aura around Jaune had been pushed away slowly being replaced with a white one.

"Wow." Jaune muttered feeling the power coursing through was hard to describe how it felt it was like he had been missing a limb and now it was back. "Is this what it felt like when your's got activated?"

Pyrrha nodded, "It is invigorating," she agreed remembering awakening hers. "The first time you touch your aura is an amazing feeling."

Harry shrugged. "I wouldn't know, mine has always been active."

"So is aura how you control the Grimm?" Jaune asked, he didn't know much about aura but if it was the source of their powers than it made sense that it would be the source of that ability. But if that was true then why couldn't everyone.

Harry shook his head. "No everyone has a single special ability called a semblance it could do a hundred things or one but it is always just one power." he held his hand up and a black coin formed. "Mine is the ability to create matter, the control over the Grimm is something else."

* * *

"Hey look the temple!" Jaune called seeing a large cave with a bunch of carvings on the outside.

"Are you sure this is the temple?" Pyrrha asked looking at the cave doubtfully.

"Hey it couldn't hurt to check it out besides Jaune already made a torch." he said pointing to Jaune who just finished wrapping a large stick up up in a small portion of his shirt which he ripped off.

"Come on!" Jaune called to the two lighting the torch. The group of three wandered into the cave, with slight caution it was dark and they had no idea what was in here. Their minds flashed back to the video games they had played in the past where the hero entered the cave and was beset by endless hordes of monsters.

Harry stopped and held out his hand. "Grimm!" he told them in warning. The two stopped, and looked at him strangely even with Jaune's torch it was nearly impossible to see more than a foot in front of them. "It's old and powerful back out slowly!"

But it was too late an orange and ominous glow appeared above them and red eyes awakened. "RUN!" he ordered turning around and dashing out of the cave, Jaune and Pyrrha right on his tail.

The beast began to move luckily it was hindered by it's immense size and the small cave. It slammed into the small entrance shaking the entire cave.

Harry looked around looking for something to use. "Can't you control it?!" Jaune asked as it slammed up against the cave once more knocking a few rocks loose the cave entrance would last at most another two hits.

"No, it too old!" he told them, older Grimm were harder to control the age and experience made it difficult for him to take control and override their instincts. His eye caught something at the top of cave. "But I have an idea Pyrrha with me." he dashed towards the tree line and quickly climbed the nearest tree, Pyrrha following in suit.

"What's your plan?!" She asked as she caught up to him.

"I need a boost." He told her pointing to the top of cliff in which the cave resided. She saw what he was pointing and nodded.

"Right!" she flipped back to a branch lower on a tree a few yards back. "Ready!" she called.

Harry climbed to the top of the tree and jumped down on a slight angle, Pyrrha held up her shield and just as he landed on it pushed back launching him a dozen meters into the air.

As he sailed through the air the Grimm finally burst out of the cave revealing it was a Death Stalker, a very old one at least a century or two. How the hell had this thing managed to stay alive for so long in a forest right next to Beacon Academy. Students regularly went out their in their final two years as training for fighting as an individual, most Grimm were at most two decades old in this forest.

Jaune sliced at the Death Stalker once before ducking under a claw and backpedaling as fast as he could to get away from the Grimm. The Death Stalker swiped at at Jaune again before charging forward knocking down two trees before it slammed into Jaune with it's head knocking him into a tree cracking it. If it wasn't for his recently awakened aura Jaune would be a bloody smear on the forest floor.

Harry slammed into the cliff face and looked down on the duo, before calling out. "Draw it back towards the cliff face!" with that said he began to quickly climb up the rest of the cliff face. Reaching the top he saw his target a large protruding rock that stretched out over the ground below. Harry pulled out his pistols and aimed looking down on his partner and Jaune waiting for them to get it in position.

"Get it to the cliff face he says." Jaune said sarcastically getting up and shaking his head, man was he lucky for that aura thing Harry awakened.

The Death Stalker would have charged Jaune if it wasn't for the bullets slamming into it's shell, it angrily turned to face whoever shot at it. Pyrrha twisted her rifle and shift it into a spear, before throwing it at the Death Stalker with deadly accuracy piercing one of it's many eyes. It reared back with a shriek of pain before rushing her, she turned around and rushed for the cliff face the Death Stalker right on her tail. She reached the cliff face and run up the wall several feet before pushing off and flipping through the air and grabbing her spear as she went over the Death Stalker causing it to cry out in pain once more as the weapon was torn out.

Seeing Pyrrha had drawn the Grimm to the cliff face he opened fire on the protruding rock breaking the small section of stone connecting it to the cliff face. The rock fell down quickly landing directly on the the Death Stalker's head shattering into a dozen smaller pieces and stunning the Grimm.

Harry jumped down after the rock firing half a dozen dust rounds into shell of the Grimm before calling Legion into his hand and turning it into a scythe much like his sister's twist in the air he swung the scythe and pierced the shell of the Grimm with deadly precision.

The Grimm let out a howl of pain and thrashed around swinging it limbs and tail wildly. Pyrrha brought up her shield to block one of the swings from a claw but the force of the blow knocked her back right into the swing of it's tail. Her eyes widened and she tried to bring her shield back up but she was to slow. Just before the stinger hit her she felt another body collided with hers and a shrill shriek as something was dragged across metal.

Rolling across the ground she quickly got to her feet, and looked at her savior Jaune, he had saved her but at a cost it was small but there was a gash across his leg from the Death Stalker. Her eyes widened before she reached into the small container she kept at her side it held a general antidote for Grimm poisons. Something most huntsmen and Huntresses tended to carry in case of an emergency, though she was doubtful about its ability to stop the poison given how old the Death Stalker was and it was already one of the deadly species of Grimm when it came to poisons. It could at least slow it down given the small quantity of poison in his system, she had no doubt that the school had an antivenom for the stinger's poison.

"That's impressive." Harry said staring at Jaune's injury.

Pyrrha blushed, at the complement. "It was nothing, just basic battle field first aid."

"Not that." Harry said shaking his head, "that." he said pointing towards the injury. "Your aura is entering the wound and healing it at an impressive rate." looking close she saw he was right the slightest of glows emanated from the wound.

"You have a lot of aura for someone who has just activated it." Pyrrha told him, slightly amazed most aura's would not be able to heal a wound like that so quickly.

"Really how much?" Jaune asked, curiously.

"About two thirds as much as Pyrrha." Harry told him, making his eyes widen he knew Pyrrha was the champion of the minstrel regional tournament for four years from Weiss so she must have a lot.

"How much do you have than Harry?"

"About five times as much as her."

"Wait what!" Jaune asked looking between the two that meant he must have like ten times as much as him. "So does Pyrrha have a lot of aura or what?" Jaune asked throwing his arms up in confusion. Pyrrha said he had a lot for a beginner, but that did mean she had very little for someone with experience or did Harry just have a lot. "And how can you tell how much aura she has?"

"She has about the same amount of aura as the average huntsmen, your aura amount has a lot to do with your semblance and natural inclinations."

Jaune blink in confusion most of that just flew over his head. "Huh?"

"Think of it like this if you have the semblance to make a giant stone monster than that would use a lot of aura right?" Jaune nodded not seeing where Pyrrha was going with this. "Because of that you naturally develop massive reserves of aura to compensate."

"Oh it's like batteries, my scroll uses less power than my computer so off course it has less energy." Jaune rationalized, making Harry and Pyrrha look at him strangely he kept comparing stuff to common everyday things, stuff he should know even if he didn't go to a combat school.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "and we can tell how much you have because over time you get a sense for other auras nearby and the better you know someone the further and better you can sense them. For example both my sisters are about a few miles that way." he said pointing to the northwest.

Harry looked up for a moment and in that second Jaune could swear his eyes flashed green, well a brighter green. "And it seems that the temple is that way too."

"How do you know?" Jaune asked looking Harry who just smirked and began running that direction.

"We should get moving we only have until nightfall." Pyrrha said following him.

"Wait but how does he know!" Jaune called running after the two.

* * *

 **Man i haven't updated any of my stories since last year man do I procrastinate:D. Any way so we get a basic explanation of how aura works and the death stalker has been dealt with but do not worry my loyal idiots (and yes you are Idiots I mean you read my stories that should be a sign of how dumb you are.) shit is always ready to go down. A new threat will take it's place.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sandmanwake: i mentioned back when Goodwitch was introduced that control matter is incredibly difficult especially the farther away it gets from you. So a glider would not be worth the effort as he would not be able to concentrate on anything else because he could have to make sure it would shift a small amount which would be nearly impossible.**


	9. Teams

**One person has correctly guessed who Harry is based on he is also the only other person who knows the truth of remnants backstory.**

* * *

Jaune stopped as Harry held up his hand to stop them. "We go around." he ordered as they reached a small dark canyon that they needed to walk across to get to the temple.

"What? Why?" Jaune asked looking down at the crevice. "Is it another Death Stalker?"

"No." he shook his head. "But whatever it is I have never sensed it before and there are a lot of them."

"How many?" Pyrrha asked drawing Miló and shifting it into a sword.

"Easily several dozen I can't tell how many exactly I have never sensed so many in one place though." he said swallowing nervously even if he wanted to he couldn't control that many.

"Pyrrha look out!" Jaune called as from one of the smaller crevices around them a long thin barbed leg reached out to strike her. Acting with speed that surprised even him he swung his sword and cut off the leg causing whatever it was to let out shrill cry of anger.

Harry Immediately pulled out his twin pistols, as he sensed the Grimm in the crevice begin to move. "Get ready they're coming!" Harry warned as the first leg of these creatures reached the top of the canyon.

* * *

Glynda's eyes widened when she saw the Grimm that were coming out of the crevice. "But how? we never found any Spithra anywhere in the forest." despite what many believed they did clear out the forest right before an exam to make sure there was nothing to dangerous in there. No Grimm to powerful for a group of students to handle, they were here to train them not kill them.

"I do not know but I do know this is not good." Spithra were too deadly for students to deal with because they were unique for Grimm, they did lay eggs and reproduce and they did so in mass and incredibly fast in a year they could become over a hundred strong and in two over a thousand. Though easy to kill their deadly factor came from two things the fact that they swarmed in mass over whelming the target quickly and their poisonous bite. For a normal person a single bite would paralyze them completely for a huntsmen they could take around three or four before their aura gave out. "We must hope that they can deal with it." Ozpin said taking sip from his coffee. Even if he wanted to he wasn't allowed to interfere in the exam which meant unless the Grimm left the forest he could nothing. but he did have faith in them they all had great potential.

* * *

Harry and Pyrrha shot the Spithra as they rose out of the crevice but it seemed for every one they killed another dozen were there to take it's place.

Jaune swung his sword at any that managed to avoid their gunfire. "There are too many!" Pyrrha said as she reloaded once more. "We must retreat."

"We can't!" Harry as he turned around and shot a Spithra that that was sneaking up behind them. "We're surrounded."

"Pyrrha, Harry!" called Jaune as he looked for a way out of the situation. "Do you two think you can take down the two big trees by the edge?"

"What are you planning Jaune?" Harry asked as the Grimm slowly encircled them.

"Just do it!" He ordered surprising both of them. Harry dashed towards the left tree and cut it down with Legion as Pyrrha did the same with the other jumping over the Grimm to do so. Once they did they saw what he plan was the crevice was small enough that it was block off by the trees stemming the flow of Grimm, not so much that they burst through the trees and continued on but not so small that it did nothing.

"Nice one Jaune! But were aren't home free yet!" there were still plenty of Grimm to deal with.

"I'm out!" Pyrrha said as she ran out of ammo and switched Milo to sword form to push back the Grimm.

"Me too!" Harry said as he switched to Scythe-Legion and cut down the Grimm. "We need to get out of here now!"

"WEEEEEE~!" came a loud female voice that quickly drew closer. "BOOP!" the girl who apparently wielded a hammer slammed into the ground sending all the Grimm flying back. The girl stood up with a smile and placed the Hammer on her shoulder, she had orange hair and wore the common armor/clothing combination of most Huntsmen, with a heart cut out in the middle of her chest. "That was fun can we do it again!" she asked with an excited look on her face.

"No Nora." came a resigned voice as another person walked onto the scene he was dressed in eastern style clothing with black hair and a pink streak running through it.

"But Ren~"

"No Nora." he said not budging.

Nora sighed and slumped. "You never let me have any fun." she pouted.

"That's because your definition of fun is our definition of suicide."

She shrugged, "Eh potato patato."

Ren ignored that and turned to the group of three Nora had rescued. "We should get out of here the Grimm and regrouping." he said casting an eye around the spider like Grimm that were slowly crawling back to them.

"You're right thank you for your aid." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"No problem I'm sure you would do the same."

They began to move not wanting to get trapped again, as they did so the trees Harry and Pyrrha had collapsed over the crevice began to crack. "We should definitely get moving." Harry agreed as they began to run away from the cracking trees and the now group of five began to head towards the temple.

Just as they got out of sight of the crevice the trees blocking the cave burst apart and a leg larger than three of Spithra combined stretched out.

* * *

The group ran towards the temple with great speed the spider Grimm still chasing after them. They reached the temple in less than five minutes threats to your life tended to be a great motivator.

"Hey Yang!" Harry said as he ran up to the temple. "Great to see you have you been? Good? Great! Because we need to move now!"

"Why do we need to move?" Blake asked seeing the disheveled state of the group of five. But than she heard clicking and turned to look at the forest in area from which the teens emerged and saw Spithra crawling out of the woodwork. "Never mind let's go." she grabbed the knight piece off it's stand.

Harry looked around and grabbed the rook piece and Nora did the same. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she sang place the rook on her head as she danced around.

"Is that Ruby?" Harry asked looking up at the Nevermore that flew above them two blobs on it one red one white.

Than the red one let go and started falling to the earth. "Definitely Ruby." Yang agreed. "Only she would be crazy enough to jump from a Nevermore."

"Dust!" Harry called as his sister got closer to the ground, from on top of the temple the crow flew off and grabbed Ruby just before she hit the ground.

"Thanks Dust." Ruby said as she was dropped onto the ground. She pet the bird on the head with a smile.

"So who's your partner?" Yang asked looking up at the white blob still on the circling Nevermore.

Ruby pouted. "It's Weiss, I'm trying to be nice but she is so mean and always yells at me."

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss cried from on top of the bird. It was Ruby's crazy idea that got her here and then she abandoned her.

"She is so going to fall." Blake noted with the smallest of smiles, it had nothing to do with the fact that a Schnee was going to get hurt nope nothing at all.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said with a small amount of nervousness in her voice, she really hoped she and Weiss could be friends but that seemed less and less likely as time went on.

"She is falling." Ren noted before looking at Harry. "Aren't you going to have your bird save her?"

Harry sighed and frowned. "Oh no! Dust save her!" he called in a dull bored tone. The bird looked at him for a moment before it went back to cleaning it's feathers. "Oh well I tried." he shrugged.

The girl falling seemed to panic as she fell. "Didn't she use those weird squiggle things to land safely when we had to use a landing strategy?" Jaune asked, remembering her using her semblance to create a little floating circles to walk on.

He didn't get an answer as she crashed into the ground. Luckily for her it wasn't that far of a drop and her aura soaked up most of the damage. "Why didn't your bird catch me?!" Weiss asked indignantly standing up and dusting herself off.

"Hey Dust does what he wants." Harry shrugged, Yang scoffed at the lie, true sometimes the crow would go against Harry but really the bird was a reflection of Harry. If Harry didn't like someone than Dust didn't like them, of course it was a little more complicated than that but that was the gist of it.

"Has anyone else noticed that the Spithra haven't moved?" Ren asked making them turn to the edge of clearing. He was right they weren't moving just slowly amassing at the edge of clearing almost three dozen now.

"They are waiting for an older Grimm." Harry said extending his senses. The others looked at him strangely Grimm were soulless and they were nearly impossible to sense unless they were closer than a yard or so. So it was strange to see him able to sense a Grimm that could be miles away. "I think it is the nest mother."

The Huntsmen and Huntresses in training shifted nervously before jumping at the cry of a Nevermore. "It's circling back." Blake noted shifting a bit they were boxed in the only way out was to fight.

"Than let's make the first move!" Ruby cried charging forward in a burst of rose petals. Wielding her giant scythe she sliced through four spider Grimm in a single strike before twisting around and planting her scythe in one of the Spithra that was trying to sneak up behind her.

Ruby eyes widened when she saw from the forest a giant blob of white fly at her. Acting on years of training she brought Crescent Rose to block the projectile it slammed into her and she found herself covered in webbing that held her down. Trapping both her and Crescent Rose, her eyes widened in fear as a giant spider as big as a Death Stalker emerged from the forest.

She closed her eyes and flinched away as several Spithra and the nest mother descended on her. "My God you can be reckless but I guess I'm not the easiest person to get along with." Weiss reluctantly admitted as she stood in front of Ruby, her rapier held out in front of her as several Spithra dissolved around them. "So if you are willing to work together so am I, so what do you say? Partners?" she asked slightly nervously she never had really talked to anyone who saw past her Schnee name.

"Sure!" Ruby chirped cheerfully before she struggled against the webbing. "Thanks for the save… HARRY!" she said exclaiming the last part.

Weiss looked confused until she turned around and saw a pair of glowing green eyes as well as giant pair of pincers that would haunt her nightmares. Less than a foot away from her was the nest mother.

"Get Ruby… Free… And get b-back!" Harry ordered his right arm out stretched and his eyes glowing green so brightly that it was visible even from where the two of them were standing. He growled out the words with great effort as the Grimm's eyes seemed to flash red for a moment before Harry's became even brighter and he brought the Grimm back under control. Some of the small Spithra tried to attack the duo only for the Grimm under Harry's control the crush them with it's giant legs. Weiss Immediately turned around and froze the webbing holding Ruby in place before swinging Myrtenaster at the frozen spider webs breaking Ruby free. In the places where the webbing had touched her skin she had minor burn marks.

The two quickly fell back to the others. "Move!" Ruby order the group as a mass of giant razor sharp feathers fell on the group. The teens scattered as the impacted on the ground, splitting into two groups Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang on one side and Harry, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren and Jaune on the other.

"You deal with the Nevermore we got the spiders!" Harry told them as he twisted Legion into a pair of twin scythes smaller than the single one he normally used.

The group of girls nodded before heading off the deal with the Nevermore. "Good luck!" Ruby called as she dashed off.

Harry gasped and fell to the ground as his control of the nest mother broke. "She is pissed!" Harry noted standing back up. "Let's make her angrier." Harry said before he rushed forward and sliced off the legs of a Spithra only to throw one of his scythes into second one he pulled out the second one and took off the head of another. He heard the sound of a blade piercing flesh and turned to see Ren pulling out his weapon from the Spithra he had delimbed.

"It's legs grew back." Ren said simply and Harry nodded.

Jaune stabbed one of the grimm in the mouth before he bashed his shield into the leg of another tripping as he did so breaking the leg of what he hoped was a Grimm and not his own leg. He recovered just in time to dive out of the way of the spider whose leg he just broke he smacked his shield into the face of the spider only to wince as it hit as the shock was reverberated up his arm. The movie definitely never showed that happening. He then noticed something the leg wasn't healing he then blinked when he realized what that meant. "Guys they can't heal broken legs!"

They looked over and saw the limping spider and realized he was right. "Nora!" Harry called causing her to look at him. "You see the nest mother, I need you to break it's legs." Nora's eyes lit up like she had just been told it was her birthday times a million.

Nora jumped into the air with her Hammer pulled back before shot her cannon and fired a large blast that sent her spinning towards the Grimm. "Let's Break some LEGS!" she cried cheerfully as she slammed into the center leg of nest mother.

"Ren!" Harry called tossing him one end Legion with was now a rope. "Ever been to a rodeo?"

"Let's practice our Hog tying." Ren said as they both went to one leg and the Spithra and wrapped the rope around it's legs. The cross each other and tied a leg on the opposite side.

"PULL!" the two pulled the rope and forced the legs of Spithra together causing it to fall onto it's back. The spider struggled against it's bindings and Harry and Ren stood sideways on two trees on the opposite side of the Spithra. "Kill it!" Harry ordered as he pulled the Grimm trying to break free.

Pyrrha nodded and turned to Nora. "I'll boost you!" she got down on one knee and angled the shield up Nora shot into the air and slammed into the head of the Nest mother crushing it's skull.

"Is it dead?" Jaune asked carefully staring at the dissolving body like it was going to pop up at any second and attack.

"Yeah it's dead." Harry said calling his weapon back to him. None of his team noticed as the Grimm faded away his eyes glowing green.

* * *

"...And forming team HVNL is Harry Lightning, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. Led by Harry lightning." the room exploded into applause and his sisters tackled him in a hug.

As everyone cheered Ozpin walked up to Jaune. "May I speak to you in private?"

* * *

Jaune nervously walked up the steps to Ozpin's office. He had been caught sneaking in and now he was trouble.

"Now I guess you are wondering why you were not put on a team?" Ozpin asked taking a seat and looking out the window.

"Um yeah?" Jaune admitted, nervously sweating now.

"It's because we can not have a team of one, I am afraid you will not be a student at beacon this year."

Jaune shoulder's slumped great he had made it through the test passed the exams and what stopped him wasn't getting caught but because the numbers were off. "But luckily for you an old student of mine has agreed to take you on as an apprentice at least until next year when you may try and enter again."

Jaune's head shot up in disbelief. "Sadly he is on a long term mission so you will have to stay at beacon for the time being until he returns. It may be a while so you will still go to classes and train with the other students." Jaune blinked it sounded like he was going to be a regular student any ways.

"That is all you may go." Ozpin said, Jaune walked out as Ozpin looked over many papers his eyes stopped on one of them and he picked it up, it was a sheet of music and in the corner was the same symbol that was upon Jaune's shield.

"I wonder what made him write a song about you?" He mused along looking at the boy on one of the many monitors in the room as he descended from the tower. He had learned that all of Harry's music was a prophecy each one a prediction that was never wrong. Some were harmless and predicted small days of fun, other were more serious and warned to prepare. And prepare he would.

* * *

 **sorry forgot to mention it is pronounced Heavenly**


	10. Leadership

**You kind of really see Harry's biased towards Weiss in the first half of the chapter, he is a lot more critical of her than anyone else.**

* * *

Harry yawned as he woke up by Dust crowing. "Just up you stupid bird I am up."

"Can I eat your bird?" Nora asked getting up that Bird was really annoying and would not leave them alone.

"Maybe." he mumbled getting up but the crow the pecked him on the head. "Ow stupid bird." he said waving it away. He rolled out of bed and looked around the room it was still full of luggage, after the long day they had yesterday they weren't in the mood to up pack. His eyes glazed over the clock but after a second he realized what time it was and he flipped out. "Oh crap! Guys it's fifteen to nine!" the others shot out of bed including Ren who for once had decided to sleep in.

They got ready in record time with the girls only taking ten minutes to get ready and the guys five. As soon as they were all finished they booked it out of the room, it seemed they weren't the only ones who slept in as his sisters and their team left the room just moments after them. "Left here it's a shortcut!" he called turning a corner it led them to open court yard.

"Where is the shortcut- what are you doing?!" Weiss asked as she saw him climbing up a wall and sliding in through a window.

"Oh just follow him Ice Queen!" Yang said following her brother through the window, they slide through the door of the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Well I'm glad you could make it on time today team RWBY and HVNL." professor Port said with a smile. It wasn't a mocking smile, it was an amused smile of someone remembering days past. They looked around the room and saw it was only half filled.

"Where is everyone else?" Ruby asked confused, did they get the time wrong?

"It is common on the first day for students to be late finding the class and dealing with setting up their rooms. Why I remember when I was boy I missed the first two class in setting up my room." the man trailed off and began to tell a story of when he was a boy at the school, and slowly the rest of the students found the class, when something he said caught Harry's attention.

"Wait Professor, Professor Ozpin was headmaster back then too?"

"Oh yes, any huntsman can live for a long time our aura keeps us young and strong, but Professor Ozpin is a rarity even among Huntsmen, he lived for at least a hundred years before the great war in fact this very school was one of the safe havens from the government at them time." he said before shaking his head. "But you would have to ask bart- em" he clear his throat awkwardly realizing he nearly called a fellow teacher by his first in front of the students, while not terrible, it was improper. "I mean Professor Oobleck if you want the specifics. I am here to teach you all about Grimm!" he proclaimed as he walked to the center of the classroom to begin speaking. "now I am sure most of think you know all you need to know about Grimm but even the smallest detail can save your life. Can anyone name an instance where you or someone you know was saved by a seemingly random detail?" he asked the class and Jaune slowly raised his hand. "Yes Mr…. Arc!" he said looking down at his student list.

"That Spithra can regrow legs but can't heal broken ones." he said scratching the back of his head slightly embarrassed at having the entire class's attention on him.

"Oh yes I heard about your bout with the nest mother. Quite impressive." he complemented before he addressed the rest of the class. "You see the little details make the biggest of differences!" he boomed in a tone that most of the students were beginning to realize was his normal tone of voice.

The lecture went on but often turned into tales about the professor's youth, throughout the lecture Weiss notice their supposed leader was scribbling on a piece of paper making drawings of Professor Port. Harry was doing the same though his were more random images but not the poorly drawn stick figures of his sister but rather brilliant well drawn images. But it still infuriated her that they was so casual about learning to be a huntsmen, most people spent their entire lives training to get into beacon and these two just goofed off! When the professor offered to let a student prove to be a true Huntsmen she immediately stepped up maybe she could prove she was better suited to be leader than Ruby. She got into her stance and prepared to fight.

* * *

Harry watched as Weiss began to get ready to fight the first thing he noticed about her fighting stance was that it was too rigid. It showed that she had practiced it many times but it was to classic nothing unique, in fact considering the way she got into her stance he would guess that she was often told to keep her stance perfect. There was nothing that showed it was her stance no small adaptations to fit with her build and skills.

Harry saw Blake waving around a small flag that said team RWBY. "Where did you get that?"

She shrugged and pointed towards Ruby. "your sister."

"Go Weiss represent team RWBY!" his sister called to Weiss cheerfully before Weiss snapped at her.

"Would you please be quiet Ruby, I am trying to concentrate!" Harry rolled his eyes now she was just being bratty, if she couldn't deal with the sounds of someone cheering her on how would she deal with sounds of a forest or people crying for help.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized ducking her head.

"Begin!" the professor called before he broke off the lock of the cage. Out popped a Boarbatusk it was a medium sized Boarbatusk not too large but not too small. Enough for the professor to gain a basic layout of her skills.

The boar rushed her and she twisted to the side and dragged her blade across the shell of Grimm. It slide harmlessly off it's hide.

"Go for the underbelly it has no armor!" Ruby shouted as the boar came around for another go.

"Ruby will you stop telling me what to do!" Weiss cried frustrated with the supposed leader of her team. Ruby shrunk back and Harry's eyes narrowed that wasn't Weiss being annoyed with a distraction she was angry with Ruby for some reason.

The boar Grimm slammed into her and when she tried to block the blow with her rapier it got caught between it's tusks. The boar shook it's head and sent both Weiss and her weapon flying, both landing on opposite side of the room.

"Oh now you are missing your weapon what will you do now?" he asked Weiss making her grit her teeth this was all Ruby's fault. She rolled to the side as the boar came running at her letting it run into the reinforced desks instead, picking up Myrtenaster and summoned two glyphs one that stopped to boar in it's tracks and the other to act as springboard as she jumped off it and despite her supposed anger with Ruby she followed her advice and attacked the underbelly and killed the Boarbatusk in an instant.

"Well done!" Professor Port congratulated. "It seems we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training." Weiss preened under the praise but as soon as class was dismissed she still stormed out, Ruby running right after her.

* * *

"Hey Weiss wait up!" Ruby called as Weiss headed back to the school locker rooms to change back into her uniform.

"What Ruby?!" she growled turning around making Ruby shrink back.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked standing up straight. "Why are you being so mea-"

What's wrong with me?!" Weiss asked her voice rising as she finally burst. "What's wrong with you?! You are supposed to be a leader but all you have been so far is a nuisance!"

"What have I done?!" she asked rolling her eyes they had done nothing literally nothing since the teams were assigned besides going to class and setting up their rooms.

"Exactly you have done nothing to prove you are ready for the responsibility you acted like a child back in the forest and you have continued to do so!"

"Weiss where is this coming from?" Ruby asked quietly none of her usual exuberance in her tone. "What happened to all that talk of teamwork and working together. I thought you believed in working as a team?" she asked quietly looking down.

"Not a team with you as leader, I studied, I trained and frankly I deserve better." she turned her back on Ruby. "Ozpin made a mistake and honestly you were only chosen as team leader because of who your brother is." Ruby wince at the accusation neither she nor Yang held Harry's reputation against him but sometimes it was hard to recognition for your actions when they were always compared to their brother.

Weiss stormed off and Ruby turned around to head to class when she nearly bumped into Ozpin. "Now that did not go very well."

"Is it true?" She asked looking down. "Did you really only choose me as leader because of Harry?" Ozpin shook his head.

"No my dear I have done many things because and for your brother but making you team leader was not one of them."

"So you didn't make a mistake?" She asked looking up.

"That remains to be seen, I have made many mistakes in my live more than most people make a hundred lifetimes."

"How-" Ruby stopped and blushed.

"What is it? You can ask me Ruby." He said with an amused smile.

"How old are you?" she whispered and Ozpin was silent for a moment before he laughed.

"I will admit I did not expect you to ask that, but if you must know I am over two hundred years old." he said vaguely, making Ruby pout.

"Stupid old man who is so old he forgot his age." she mumbled as she walked off feeling a lot better than before.

Ozpin chuckled as she walked off. "Such a sweet girl." his smile vanished. "I hope she can remain that way for a long time." he didn't lie about how old he was he just didn't say how much older he was than two hundred.

* * *

The students slowly filled in for the last class of the day and most anticipated Combat Training with Professor Goodwitch. "Is everyone here?" she asked going over her attendance sheet as soon as she was sure that everyone was here she began her lecture. "One thing I want to be clear on from the very start there will be absolutely no fooling around in my class!" she said cracking her riding crop in the process and slamming the chair of Cardin Winchester down to onto all fours rather than the precarious position it was in before.

"Now I assume you all know basic combat and it's rules so I won't insult you with pretending otherwise. So today will we have one match." immediately the class erupted into whispers, some like Cardin and Yang were eager to fight while others like Ruby and Jaune were scared of making a fool of the themselves. "Quiet!" she called the class immediately went silent. "Now I will be randomly choosing who will be sparing today." she pressed a button on her scroll and the screen above the arena began to run the pictures on all the students in the class. "Up first is Harry Lightning!" the students all cheered at this, they would get a chance to see the famous King of Grimm in action.

"Verses Weiss Schnee!"

* * *

 **I am evil so we find out Ozpin is very old and now let me stop everyone right no he is not same as cannon. And also Harry verse Weiss, the Beast king Verse the Heiress of the Schnee dust corporation who will win and yes Harry will not hold back because he has a bit of a grudge against her right now for how she has treated his sister. Also incase you didn't see it last chapter it is pronounce Heavenly but dear deathstalker982: what does HPNL stand for please tell me it is driving me insane!**


	11. Grudges

**Idiot guest: what do you mean those lyrics make no sense those are real lyrics that the actual show made. it is called red like roses part 1 it is Ruby's theme.**

* * *

Weiss shifted uncomfortably as she stood across from Harry, she was good but he may have been better. Anyone else she would be confident she could win, well except for Pyrrha but that was something else. Harry was someone whose weapon could be whatever he wanted it to be and she had no idea how he fought.

"Is he allowed his bird?" one of the students in the crowd asked, several others also muttered about how fair that could be.

"Yes Dust is a constant companion and to get an accurate summary of his skills and to properly train him we are allowing him to use him in combat." Glynda said pushing up her glasses, there was some muttering about how unfair it was that he got help but most people dismissed it after all it was just a bird what harm could it do.

"Begin!" Dust flew off his shoulder and flew at Weiss and started flying around her crowing and pecking at her making a general nuisance of itself. She tried to focus on the fight and ignore the bird but when it scratched her ear piercing her aura she tried to swat it away with her sword, but as soon as she looked away from Harry he dash towards her and swung Legion as a scythe. Seeing him coming at her she hastily brought a Glyph to block his strike. His scythe bounce off the Glyph but as soon as it did he brought it back for another swing this time extending the reach of the handle so it could reach around the Glyph forcing her to summon another to block. Before he got a chance to strike again she summoned her Glyphs and used one a platform to jump from one to another which caught her in mid air for a second. This glyph was one that made her proud actually. It was one she made, no else just her. It took the energy from when she hit and the energy caused by gravity trying to pull her down and redirected it in whichever direction she wanted.

She landed behind him and caught him off guard striking his weapon before he could raise it in defense. She followed up with a strike to the leg and a shoulder she pulled back and activated the dust barrel on Myrtenaster calling up fire Dust swinging the blade and intending to knock him out of the ring she was surprised she couldn't move it looking at her blade she Dust, the bird not the element, holding onto her blade. She tried to pull it out of his clawed grip but nothing she did could yank it out of his iron clawed grip. With her attention off of Harry he was able to recover and he grabbed her back the back of her dress and began to throw her out of the ring as soon as he did Dust let go of her weapon adding her own momentum to the throw. Without a chance to recover she slammed into the wall of the arena.

"Winner Harry Lightning!" Professor Goodwitch announced the class cheered but Ruby and Yang felt conflicted should they cheer for their teammate or their sibling. "Return to your seats." she told them Weiss got up and headed back to her seat and so did Harry.

Goodwitch turned and addressed the class. "Can anyone tell me why miss Schnee lost?" a few hands went up. "Mr. Morse."

"She underestimated her opponent?" he guessed.

"Incorrect she took him seriously from the start. Anyone else?" she asked this time only one hand went up.

"Miss Belladonna?"

"She ignored the weaker opponent in favor of focusing on the stronger one." Blake answered while Weiss stewed in her defeat.

Professor Goodwitch nodded. "Correct many powerful huntsmen and Huntresses were defeated not by being too weak but ignoring the smaller threat. You should always focus on all your opponents unless you know they are unable to harm you." from there she went on to lecture that being aware of your surroundings was one of the most important things in combat.

* * *

As soon as class ended Harry stormed out while fighting Weiss had help get rid of some of his anger he was still angry at her. His team followed casting worried glances at his back.

"Harry are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, as they reached the dining hall for dinner.

"I'm fine." he said far too quickly. "Why?"

"It's the fact that in the past twenty minutes alone your eyes have flashed green a dozen times." Nora said in usual cheery tone. Ren sighed she had no sense of subtlety.

He put his food on the table and the group couldn't help but look at him strangely they knew Huntsmen tended to eat a lot because of the fact using their aura burned a lot of calories it was why you never saw a fat Huntsman. But he put more than the entire team combined. "You sure you can eat all that?" Ren asked was he like Nora when it came to pancakes that girl could eat enough pancakes to feed a small nation and still be hungry for more.

"This is nothing I have eaten way more than this before." he said waving his hand dismissively, before he began to eat. He inhaled the food eating so fast that Nora felt challenged to keep up with him and began to eat just as fast.

Jaune looked at the two of them in horrified fascination. "Where does it all go?"

"I don't know and I don't want to." Ren said shaking his head, luckily Harry was nowhere near as messing as Nora while not a slob Nora still left a lot to be desired. Harry on the other hand seemed to pick up the food and then it was gone you didn't even see him eat it.

Harry put down his fork as he finished eating in what had to be record time, Nora flopped onto the table only halfway done with her own food. "Oh my God he out ate Nora!" Ren said looking at Harry with fear in his eyes.

"Wow!" Pyrrha said looking all the food the two of had eaten it was about as much as she ate in a week. "Oh and Harry you didn't answer the question." she said looking back at him making him frown. He thought that would work.

"I don't like Weiss okay!" he said throwing his hands up defensively. "She is rude, pushy and thinks she can do no wrong."

"Is that all that is wrong?" Pyrrha asked and she saw Harry shift uncomfortably. "Harry...?"

"Alright fine I think she is a spoiled little bitch who thinks that because she is Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company she should get special treatment and is some how better than everyone else because of something her bigot asshole of a father did."

"You don't know he is a bigot." Jaune tried to defend, sure the guy wasn't known for his great morals but that didn't make him a bigot.

"Yes I do I met the man! I was seven and the man tried to convince me to give up that foolish goal of fair pay for everyone, saying and I quote 'Faunas weren't worth the lives of humans!'" he shouted his final outburst had gained the attention of everyone else in hall.

"Guys maybe we should take this somewhere more private." Ren said looking at the hall, they stood and made their way back to their room.

When they got there Harry started to unpack and refused to say anything else on his relationship with Weiss. Deciding they had pushed him far enough his team gave him a respite. "You don't have to help Jaune." Pyrrha said as she unpacked her suitcases.

Jaune just shrugged and help Ren move one of the beds. "It's fine, it's not like I have anything better to do, besides my room was easy to unpack."

"We are a little short on room don't cha think?" Nora said the beds were all pushed together being incredibly close. "Oh we could leave them like that and that would be fun right like a giant slumber party."

"I would probably end up hugging one of you in my sleep." Harry admitted making the look at him strangely. "What? I have two sisters and we often slept next to each other growing up and on long trips. Plus I am a very huggy person." he said that last part like he was revealing some great piece of wisdom.

"Well what can we do?" Ren asked. "Make bunk beds?" he asked sarcastically, before he saw the excited look on Nora and Harry's faces.

"YES!" the two of them exclaimed before they went to work moving the beds.

Ren sighed, "this one is on me." he admitted shaking his head in bemusement.

"I am not sleeping in either of those." Ren said looking at the two bunk beds both looking like they were about to collapse at any second.

"If there are some supplies here I could make them work." Jaune offered.

"You know how to work construction?" Ren asked surprised.

Jaune blushed a small amount and placed his hand on the back of his head. "Well yeah I mean I helped my dad all the time around the house."

"Thank you Jaune." Pyrrha said with a smile. "That is very nice of you."

* * *

It took Jaune about an hour to properly make the bunk beds so they wouldn't collapse on top of them and by then it was almost ten. "Hey Jaune we were going to watch a movie you want join?" Harry offered and Jaune considered it, the earliest class they had tomorrow was at noon.

"Sure." he walked over to the sitting area and sat on the ground in front of the couch next to Ren. "what movie is it?"

"I don't know Nora asked if she could pick." Ren froze when Harry said that.

"You let Nora pick the movie." he asked looking at Harry like he was insane. "Why?"

"Why not?" he questioned Ren looked Harry had just signed his death warrant.

 **One hour later**

A chainsaw revved and a terrified scream was let out. Harry was clinging to Pyrrha like she was a lifeline. Jaune at some point during the movie hid behind the couch and Ren was paler than the walls. Meanwhile Nora was watching a completely different movie given her excited look and her laughing every five minutes.

* * *

Yang opened the door to her brother's team's room. "Guys you should get up if you want get breakfa-" she paused when she saw the position the team was in. Jaune was sitting in front of the couch with his head resting on the armrest, Harry was asleep with his head resting Pyrrha's shoulder and her head on top of his and Ren's head was resting in Nora's lap.

Blake walked up behind her. "Are they getting -"

"Shhhh!" Yang said putting a finger to her partner's lips to shush her. "Get me my scroll." she ordered, Blake rolled her eyes but complied. Yang spent the next minute making sure she got plenty of pictures.

Yang then grabbed Ruby's whistle and blew into it hard Jaune shot up only to trip over couch leg and fall on his back. Both Pyrrha and Harry tried to jump up but hit their heads together and fell on top of one another. Nora threw a water bottle a Yang and Ren got up un affected by the whistle.

Unseen by Yang, Blake winced as the whistle hurt her ears. "Up at and at em!" she called cheerfully. "Come on Harry I know you like her but aren't you moving a bit fast?" the two of them looked at each other and realized their position and then several things happened first they turned red then they both kept tripping over each other trying to separate and finally the two of them stuttered out apologizes to each other. The entire time this happened Yang was just laughing, and you could see that Blake, Ren and Nora were also smiling at the scene.

* * *

 **Done so yeah Weiss did have the talk with professor port but Harry doesn't know that, he does however know about the conversation she and Ruby had so right now she is pretty high on his shit list. Also some fluff at the end and I told you I have not forgotten about Jaune I know who he will be 'insert evil laugh here.'**


	12. Jaundice

**Someone asked me not to make this a Harry/Pyrrha story and honestly I'm torn on whether or not to kill her I'm 25/75 on whether or not I should but as I have stated before she will stay dead if I do kill her. Also Jaune semblance will likely be different from what it was in canon.**

* * *

Blake looked at Dust with amusement. "Your hair is a literal crow's nest." She noted as the bird sat perched upon his head.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, I still say Yang convinced him to do this." Harry said shooting an accusatory glance at his sister who merely shrugged.

"I didn't but if I had man am I genius." Yang grinned before tossing the bird a piece of bacon. The bird snatched the piece of bacon out of the air.

"Hey don't get grease in my hair." Harry said glaring at Yang. "It's bad enough as is." Wasn't that the truth honestly even Yang was unable to make his hair straighten out it was always a mess and given how many hair care products she had that was saying something. The girl was like a walking barber shop and made Weiss look like a slob when it came to hair.

Speaking of Weiss both she and Harry were glaring at each other, time had not helped their relationship at all. Even though Weiss and Ruby had made up and were as Ruby put, 'The bestest of friends.' Harry was still insulted on behalf of his sister and Weiss was far to stubborn to apologize. Meaning that both teams had to deal with the two of them glaring daggers at each other.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked as he sat down next to them none of them said anything just pointing at the glare duo and Jaune sighed. "They are still fighting?"

"They haven't stopped since they met." Black added with a sigh she was all for Harry completely agreeing with him about the Schnee Dust Company… but she had begun to see that Weiss was not so bad, plus there was also the fact that she had to listen to her complain. Weiss rarely complained to either Ruby or Yang because both them would most likely side with their brother leaving her as the only member of team RWBY for her to complain to.

"Speaking pig headed idiots." she muttered seeing team CRDL picking on fellow fanus Velvet. Not that anyone knew Blake was a fanus of course.

"Oh it hurts!" she said as he yank on her ears. "Please let go."

"I told you they were-" he was cut off by Dust flying by and smacking him on the head with his wings throwing him off balance and knocking him to the floor. Dust landed on Harry shoulder and Pyrrha pet him on the head.

"You know I really do like that bird." Blake said with a smirk as she watched Cardin get up off the floor. His eyes scanned the room and landed on Harry who was feeding his bird bacon.

"You think that was funny?" Cardin asked glaring at him.

"Come on it was just a joke." Harry said echoing a statement Cardin had made several times when he got caught bullying someone.

"What's the matter don't like being on the other end of a joke?" Yang asked smirking.

"What's the matter don't like anyone else playing with your pets?" Cardin asked shoving Harry.

Harry glared at him for that statement and gave him a hard shove back. "They are people not pets I get someone with a brain so small that not even a microscope can find it, might have trouble understanding that but try and keep up." Harry said before turning back to his food.

Cardin growled and pulled his arm back making a fist about to punch him in the back of the head, but he never got a chance to punch him as Yang reacted first punching him so hard he went flying back to his table. Something to understand about Yang was that she had three modes or as Harry put it she was like three different bears all at the same time as no matter which mode she was she could probably tear your arms off and eat you alive. There was baby bear which was fun and cheerful always willing to have some fun. There was papa bear which was what she normally was when fighting then there was mama bear a state she was normally only in when her siblings were being picked on. Unlike Cardin who had already been warned several times about picking on students Yang had not received such a warning. She also didn't care about getting into trouble as proven by her very long history of getting in trouble at school over her siblings. Growing up Harry was a novelty of sorts and several students had no problem picking on him or bully him into doing something. Yang being the overprotective big sister that she was beat them up without hesitation and no matter how many times she got into trouble she wouldn't hesitate to do so again to protect them.

"Try that again I dare you!" she said as her gauntlets slide into place.

Cardin glared but saw a teacher coming and both of them quickly went back to their seats.

* * *

Professor Oobleck was zooming around the classroom as he gave a lecture on the faunus war. "Can anyone tell me why general Lagune lost that battle?"

Cardin smirked and flicked a paper football at Jaune's head making him turn around and call out. "Hey!" he exclaimed glaring at Cardin only to stop once he realized who it was. Cardin smirked when he saw Oobleck stop in front of Jaune have expected him to call on Jaune once he made noise.

Only for Oobleck to look up at him instead. "Can you tell me why Mr. Winchester?"

Cardin scoffed. "Because animals are easier to train than soldiers." he said like it should be obvious making several students glare at him.

"Cardin do you wake such an asshole or do you have to practice in front of the mirror every morning?" Harry asked shooting the bully a dirty look.

Cardin glared and Oobleck scolded him for his language.

"Mr. Lightning language! and do you know the answer?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Night vision many faunus have near perfect vision allowing them to see his surprise attack coming and have the advantage over his army."

"Lucky for us he never payed attention in class." Blake said smirking at Cardin Winchester who glared at her.

The bell rang dismissing them for class but Oobleck asked Jaune and Cardin to stay behind.

"I'll wait for Jaune he has had a hard day." Pyrrha said to Harry and he nodded.

"See ya I'm going to grab some dinner you want me to save you a seat?" he asked and Pyrrha nodded.

"Yeah I shouldn't be too long." she said waving goodbye as he walked off.

* * *

Half an hour later Pyrrha showed up with a frown on her face. "What is it?" Harry asked seeing her frown. "Cardin again?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "Jaune- never mind doesn't matter." She said pushing those thoughts aside.

"What's good?" She asked as she went to go grab a tray and grab some food.

"Try the chicken." Ren suggested and the conversation went on much more relaxed.

Things went a bit strange from then on Jaune had suddenly become best friends with Cardin or rather he became Cardin's whipping boy.

"I don't get why is he hanging out with that ass?" Weiss asked as she saw Jaune awkwardly walk along with Cardin and his team clearly looking for a way to get away.

"He did mention something about making a mistake Cardin is holding over his head." Ruby said.

"When did you have a chance to talk to him?" Weiss asked they spent almost all their time together.

"Last night he was looking down so I talked to him trying to cheer him up." Ruby said making Yang smirk.

"Oh what is this my baby sister is having late night rendezvous with boys." Ruby blushed.

"Shut up Yang!" She said turning as red as her cloak, a fact emphasized by her pulling her hood up to cover her face.

"Oh don't worry baby sister, Yang is here to help you through this troubling time." Yang said dramatically pulling her sister into a hug.

"Ack!" Ruby said as Yang slowly strangled her with a hug. "Let me go!" She cried pushing Yang off her. The group laughed and forgot their previous topic well all except for Pyrrha. She remember what Jaune had told her a few weeks back was this her fault did Cardin somehow overhear their conversation. The timeline fit he started hanging out with CRDL the very next day.

"Come on Pyrrha we have to get our stuff for the field trip." Harry said tapping her on the shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts, unaware of her emotional turmoil.

"Right let's go." She nodded giving a smile.

* * *

Jaune looked down at the jar in his hand than to Harry. Cardin had threatened to go to Goodwitch if he didn't throw this jar but if he did then he would hurt Harry the jasper wasps were deadly if not treated correctly.

He pulled back his arm and threw the jar… right at Cardin. "Go to hell Cardin threaten me all you want but I won't hurt my friends!"

Cardin growled and punched him in the stomach. "You think you can do that to me?" He growled before punching him again in the face.

"I'm going to make you pay for that." He said hoisting the teen into the air by his hoodie. He punched Jaune in the face sending him to the floor.

Team CRDL laughed and jeered at Jaune as he laid on the ground groaning in pain only to freeze when they heard the growl of a ursa. "Run!" One of them called as an Iraq burst from the wood works. They dashed through the woods back to the rest of the class. Cardin tried to run as well but the usra sniffed the air and when straight for him knocking him to the ground.

Jaune didn't know why he attacked the Ursa that was trying to kill Cardin by all rights if he left him to die he would have been off scottfree Cardin hadn't told any of his teammates how he was blackmailing Jaune just that he was blackmailing him. But his body moved on it's own without thought. Drawing his sword in one swift motion with skill he had never shown before. He slashed the ursa in the back hitting several of it's spikes breaking one off.

The beast roared in anger and turned on him launching itself at him with roar and slashing him across the chest and leaving a deep gash in his arm. Jaune slowly stood back up and a white glow covered his body and his wounds slowly sealed shut leaving no trace not even blood of what happened. With renewed vigor Jaune attacked the Grimm slashing at it till finally he got close enough to take off it's head. As the grimm fell to the ground and began to fade Jaune turned to Cardin. "I don't care if you bully me but if you ever threaten my friends again I will make you pay got it." he said in such a casual tone Cardin shivered and nodded in fear.

Unseen by Jaune Pyrrha ruby and Weiss had seen the conversation and slowly made their back to the rest of class, Pyrrha having decided not to tell Jaune about the help she gave. Though unseen by anyone else Harry stood just outside the clearing watching his eyes glowing green as he glanced back at the two grimm just as large as the Ursa whose eyes were now glowing green with a swift motion he sent them on their way back into the woods and far away from any humans. They had been attracted by the fear team CRDL had exuded when the Ursa showed up.

* * *

 **Done so as you see Jaune has a very different semblance than in canon a far more healing based one but there is more to it than that.**


	13. Battle by the Dock

Ruby sighed as she searched for Blake. "Blake!" she called hoping her teammate would hear her. The revelation that blake was a faunus was a surprise but didn't matter to her in the slightest. She judged people on what they did not what others said. After all her brother was according to some people an abomination that was sent by the creator of Grimm to destroy them as a false messiah. So she was willing to give Blake a chance besides the white fang may have changed but she remembered when the old leader had personally thanked her brother for his efforts to equalize faunus work conditions.

"Blake!" Yang called out to her partner. Where was that girl did she really think that she cared so little about her that she would judge her for being a faunus.

"Weiss you aren't helping." Ruby said noticing Weiss had yet to call out to Blake.

"You know who could help? The police." Weiss said bitingly. "She is a criminal!" weiss declared.

"Weiss you're being unreasonable." Yang said Weiss opened her mouth to retort but someone else spoke up first.

"You say that like it's surprising Yang." turning they saw Harry standing there.

"Harry!" Ruby exclaimed giving her brother a hug they hadn't seen him all weekend given that they had been searching for Blake. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up some dust I was running low." he answered before returning to the topic at hand. "And why is Weiss being unreasonable this time?"

"Because Blake is a faunus and a member of the White Fang. She is a criminal and we should be reporting her to the police." Weiss said firmly and unyieldingly.

"No wonder she didn't tell you she was a faunus, why do you think she wears that bow?" Harry asked sarcastically.

It took a moment for them to realize what he was talking about but once they considered what he said they realize yeah it was pretty obvious she was a faunus. "Salutations friends!"

"AHHHHHH!" the girls screamed jumping as they saw the girl from friday standing right behind them.

"AHH Penny! Where did you come from?!" Ruby asked as the girl Penny smiled at them.

"What are you doing friends?"

"Uuuhhh" Ruby considered what to say but Yang answered first.

"We are looking for our friend Blake."

Penny seemed to consider that for a moment before she remembered who they were talking about. "Oh you mean the faunus girl." the trio looked at her in suspicion.

"How did you know that?" Ruby asked.

"The cat ears." Penny answered simply. Making them nod she did like tuna.

"Did everyone know but us?" Yang asked in disbelieve first Harry and now this girl who only met her once. Were they that blind? Or did they just not want to see it?

"So, where is she?" Penny asked, ignoring Ruby's question and stepping closer to Weiss who backed up slightly as the girl got into her personal space.

"We don't know." Ruby said a worried frown on her face. "She ran off on friday and we haven't seen her since."

"Oh no that'a terrible!" Penny exclaimed yet it seemed stunted like she was reading it from a script. 'Don't worry Ruby I will help you." she proclaimed stepping incredibly close to Ruby once more, making Ruby chuckle nervously.

"No really Penny that isn't necessary, we got this right guys?" Ruby turned to the other two members of her team only to notice they were missing likely having bolted the second Penny's attention was off them.

"Traitors." Ruby muttered before smiling at Penny. "Thanks Penny I could use the help. It seems my teammates are busy." being cowards. She mentally added how dare they abandon her.

"Well then I guess you don't need my help." Harry smirked making Ruby turn to him quickly.

"Wait no don't leave me!" She exclaimed to her brother who just gave a wave while walking away whistling a jaunty tune. "Traitor!" she proclaimed once more this time to her brother as he walked away. She turned back to Penny only to notice once more she was standing far too close nearly nose to nose. "Um Penny could I have some space?" she requested leaning away from the girl who was far too close.

"Of course." the girl exclaimed taking a single large step backwards. Ruby let out a quiet sigh of relief.

* * *

Harry walked through the town not quite looking for Blake but keeping an eye out for her anyway. Dust flew through the air before landing on his shoulder and squawking, the crow's eyes flashing green for a brief moment. "Hmm okay." Harry nodded, well she wanted to find out if the white fang was behind the attacks that was her business.

"Are you talking to your bird?" Harry turned around and saw one of the older beacon students standing there alongside what he assumed was her teammate.

"Yeah he had a lot of interesting things to say more than most anyway." Harry smirked and the girl laughed.

"Fair enough." She conceded after a moment she spoke. "Thanks by the way."

"Hmm?" Harry hummed looking back at her confused. "For what?"

"Dealing with that ass Winchester." she told him making his eyes light up in recognition.

"You're Velvet's teammate right? Coffee?"

"Coco leader of team CFVY." she corrected before indicating to her silent teammate. "And this is Fox." her silent teammate nodded. "Doesn't talk much." she smirked making him sigh in amusement.

"I believe you do enough talking for your entire team if what I've heard is true." Harry said making her laugh once more.

"Well don't you have some guts." she said a smirk playing on her lips. "You should have more respect when talking to an upper year."

Harry laughed. "Maybe you should have more respect when talking to the King of Grimm." he returned making Fox chuckle.

"He's got you there Coco." he spoke softly.

"Quiet you." she said shooting him a look even though knowing it was ineffective given his lack of sight. "You know I think I like you." she said to Harry throwing an arm around his shoulder and ruffling his hair.

Harry pushed her off and pouted. "What is it with people and my Hair it's already enough of a mess as is."

Coco hummed in thought grabbing some of his hair. "You know if you grew it out I bet it wouldn't look so messy." she told him. Harry's hair always had been longer then most boys not quite a bowl cut as Yang would have killed him for having such a horrendous hair style but it was definitely longer than most.

"Really?" He asked looking at his hair curiously.

"Oh yeah, I bet you would have to beat girls off with stick then." She teased as Harry blushed slapping her hand away.

The playful atmosphere vanished when an explosion went off in the direction of the docks. All three beacon students exchanged glances before dashing off in the direction of the explosion.

"The White Fang." Coco cursed before jumping down Fox and Harry following in suit.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch are you kid?" Torchwick asked the monkey Faunus.

"At least he doesn't mix up metaphors." Harry and Fox swept in using legion as a rope to trip up Torchwick and the members of the White Fang.

"Well well well, if isn't , if it isn't red's little friend. Listen right now isn-" a black blur raced through the docks slamming into Torchwick.

Harry smirked. "Well I'm listen what were you going to say?" he asked.

"I think he is a bit busy." Coco said casually smacking down one of the White Fang members trying to sneak up on her. "Why don't you deal with these guys while me and Fox make sure these shipments don't get away?" she told him as they walked towards the bullheads filled with White Fang members and shipments of Dust.

"Stop them!" Torchwick ordered as he got up before deflecting a blow form Blake.

"Wanna dance Kitty?" he asked swinging his cane at the cat faunus.

She ducked under his swing and went at him with gambol shroud's blade but predictably he blocked it with with cane. With an angry growl she wrapped the ribbon of Gambol Shroud around his cane and jumped back taking his cane with her.

"Hey!" he whined. "That's mine." he growled before snatching one of the staff hybrids of one of his White Fang followers from their hand.

Torchwick launched himself at Blake swinging his new weapon but Blake deflected it. Before slicing him across the chest with her blade. "Watch the jacket brat!" he growled, before rushing her and unleashing a flurry of blows but Blake managed to block them all by the sheer fact that Torchwick was unfamiliar with the weapon in his hand, and as any truly experienced huntsmen could tell you using an unfamiliar weapon could be just as dangerous as having no weapon at all.

Torchwick noticed a shadow off to the side and moved just before the monkey Faunus came down on him once more. "Annoying kid!" he grumbled only to roll his eyes as the teen brought out a staff nunchuck shotgun combo. "Dear Monty you know just because you want to use three different weapons doesn't mean you should just mash them all together." he told Sun leaning back to avoid his staff only for Blake to slam into him and send him tumbling to the ground… right next to his cane.

"Ah there you are beautiful." he said picking up cane and tossing his substitute weapon to the side. He gave his cane a few experimental twirls. "Now let's teach these kids a less-" he moved to dodge a strike from Blake. "Hey I was talking, what are they teaching you kids in school nowadays?" he asked rhetorically before rushing both Blake and Sun.

Harry twisted out of the way of the sloppy swing of a greatsword before catching the edge of the weapon on his scythe and knocking it out of his hand with twisting of his scythe before slamming the bottom part of his scythe into his opponent's head knocking him down and out.

One of the white fang members slammed his club into Harry's back sending him tumbling but Harry managed to turn his tumble into a roll recovering quickly. Turning around he blocked the follow up blow with scythe which he quickly changed into a spear. Seeing his weapon change so suddenly allowed him to break the deadlock and push his advantage. Harry swung his spear with simple but quick moves allowing him to quickly push his opponent back and a kick to the chest sent him flying into a crate.

A much bigger goon came at him and swung down without hesitation but instead of trying to block it Harry launched himself at the goon's head kicking it and jumping off it at the same time before he grabbed another one and threw him while flipping through the air.

A large explosion went off once more and he heard his sister call out. "Hey!" turning he saw the leader of team RWBY standing on top of a roof for some reason she turned her attention away form Torchwick but whatever that reason was it allowed Torchwick to attack her by surprise. A shot hit her directly in the sternum knocking her back. "Ruby!" he exclaimed both in worry and in anger at Torchwick. He turned around his eyes literally blazing green and caught a sneak attack on what was now a sword before moving around a follow up swing and grabbing the attacker's wrist and pull her forward before slammed his elbow into her temple knocking her out. Twisting around he put away Legion brought out his pistol firing several shots into her the chests of several white Fang members catching them off guard by the sudden change in battle tactics. As soon as the last White Fang member fell he turned his attention to Torchwick only to be blinded by a bright green light as a powerful energy beam tore through the air and several bullheads as well.

Well that's my cue to leave." torchwick said dashing for a small bullhead off to the side. "See ya kiddos!" he called pulling out several fairly large dust crystals and throwing them at the pursuing teens. He turned back around only to be smacked into the ground by a large brick like object.

"You weren't thinking of leaving were you?" Coco asked standing over Torchwick.

A small girl with her hair pigtails jumped down and knocked down Coco before taking off with Torchwick. Blake rushed the girl only to find that when she hit her she shattered like glass revealing both she and Torchwick were gone.

* * *

 **Done so we see a bit more action this time then before and Neo has had to reveal herself earlier than planned meaning now they have a basic idea about what she can do.**


End file.
